


Of Knights and Bards: Blood and Rage

by DeviantCandle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Corruption, Cults, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Mind Control, Out of Character, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Rebellion, Slight OOC, mirthful messiah, mirthless messiah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantCandle/pseuds/DeviantCandle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the growing unrest of Alternia, Karkat and Gamzee try their best to escape the long ever reaching shadows of their ancestors. Stress is high and danger rests around every corner. The rebellion is growing strong with Signless at the lead, the Grand Highblood is rightly pissed off, and the Summoner is after Gamzee for whatever reason. </p>
<p>Its only a matter of time before shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kingdom of Some-where-you-should-know

**Author's Note:**

> *Sigh* Right so, I am doing this out of my own time to improve my writing, and what better way to improve my writing then to write fan-fiction? All that aside please know that there will grammer mistakes and errors if I do not catch them please ket me know.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Homestuck and all Homestuck characters rightly belong to the one and only Andrew Hussie!

Covering all of Alternia was an assortment of different habitants, covering enough surface space to warrant names that should rightfully belong to an assortment of planets. A great ocean covering a little more then half of Alternia had earned the title of The Vast Glub, notable because it was the largest source of water on the planet. Most of the Alternian land mass could be separated into thirteen sub-lands. The first and most well known is the desert of Pulse and Haze; the place where the Mothergrub once lived, the place where the Sufferer was hatched and raised.

 

Another historically important land was cutely nicknamed the jungle of Little Cubes and Tea, its original name had long since been lost to time. The great jungle that lay just east of Pulse and Haze, this was said to be the location of Disciple's hive/cave. Disciple otherwise known as Leijon, the known Matesprit of Signless/Sufferer. Leijon was for all the while a mysterious individual, the only knowledge known about her was from her own written work, and even then most of her wiggler-hood is kept in a fog.

 

The oasis of Rays and Frogs and other important historical land were located safely in the dead-center of the sandy hills of Pulse and Haze. The oasis of Rays and Frogs has another name, a name that strikes fear in all wiggler who had ever heard of it. The Land of the Rainbow drinkers. Rainbow drinkers are special trolls who can stand sunlight and drink the blood of others. This place is also known to be the hatching place of Dolorosa, the one who raises the Signless as her decedent.

 

There was one land that scared more then just wiggler into wetting their piles. To all of high blooded land dwellers there was not one place more sacred then the moors of Tents and Mirth, the crown jewel of the Grand HighBloods cult. This was the place all low-bloods feared going, the dirt of this land was said to be so stained with blood it was like walking on a messed up canvas. No doubt that was the Grand High-Blood's intent, considering the fact that this is where his hive is located.

 

Halfway between the moors of Tents and Mirth and the jungle of little Cubes and Tea, lies the forest of Thought and Flow. A chaotic dark woodland that acts as a land bridge connecting the two major contents of Alternia. On the far northeast side of the land bridge from the moors onward starts the rim of civilization, where towns and villages become more abundant and larger in size.

 

Traveling along this way will eventually lead a troll to the largest land dweller city in the whole of Alternia.

 

The City of Quartz and Melody.

 

This city is filled to the brim with towering community hives, and underground passage ways that would put a termite to shame.

 

All structures both modern and ancient were built with a style and complexity that would make any rebellion leader proud, and make any tyrant question their government's intelligence.

 

In short the very city had been built to effectively hide even the most stupid of individuals, and yet somehow the residents managed to stay in their rulers grip.

 

A few of the larger structures were built in honor of the 'great' rulers of the past. Temples and monuments stood tall above all, a sense of superiority about them. High arched pillars, domed roofs and stained-glass windows adored such publicly important buildings.

 

High above the heads of the visiting trolls, great and elaborate works of art were displayed, with all eyes turned towards them with awe. It was no wonder that two seven sweep old young trolls went unnoticed to the public eye.

 

The shorter of the two pulled his raincoat around his thin body, his bright red eyes glaring down toward the temple visitors. A curse escaped his lips. Of all the times his past self choose to hide in a temple, it had to be today. The one day of the Alternian sweep that everyone made offering and prayers to the non-existent gods. The nubby horned trolls expression turned sour, the corner of his lips turned down in a scowl.

 

The young troll's daze turned towards his companion, the second troll lay across the support beam, one of his arms hanging off the edge. His black hair wild, looked as though he had never used a brush in his life. Long curved horns stuck out from the top of his head, nestled in that wild mane of his. His clothes looked a few sizes too big; worn in a lazy fashion, the only thing he wore that seemed his size were his dark brown knee high boots, and even they seemed out of place.

 

Lazy indigo eyes made contact with the short troll's gaze. A slow grin spread across the indigo blooded trolls face.

 

". . ."

". . ."

 

"Shut up, Gamzee."

 

"But best-friend, palebro, I didn't all up and motherfucking say nothing."

 

A glare and a low growl was the nubby horned troll's half hearted response.

 

The capricorn bit back a laugh, watching his companion turned his glare back toward the crowd of trolls below, taking in his friend's appearance for the umpteenth time that day. The short black wind swept hair atop of the nubby horned trolls head hadn't change in length or in any way since this morning. -It was silly to think it might. Still such a thought often crossed his mind.- Nor had the clothes that shorter troll wore, they were still dark grey in color, and that silver raincoat still made his palebro look four sizes too small.

 

Finding his own thoughts taking a darker turn, the jugglo found himself following the cancers gaze. The crowd below them had started up chanting, in the chorus of voices their words where unrecognizable. Voices mixed in near perfect harmony creating a feeling of dread in the indigo bloods stomach.

 

Unaware of his companions growing antsy, the nubby horned troll was lost in his own thoughts. Not to long along Gamzee had found himself in a very near close encounter with the rust blooded troll, the Summoner. Gamzee's reaction to taurus had left a mark on Karkat. It was the first time he had ever seen his moirail frightened, the vary fact that the capricorn had shown such a large amount of fear shocked him. That clown never showed fear, never.

 

It left a awful feeling in his gut, just what hell happened? What the fuck could make Gamzee cower like that? The worst part was the jugglo wouldn't talk to him about it.

 

Why didn't Gamzee understand. He was his moirail wasn't he? Moiraillegence was a two way thing, as much as that clown provided protection, if he needed it then all he had to do is ask. Once again the cancer realized just how deeply he was involved emotionally. The relationship had started out of necessity, evolving into an endless abyss of emotion. If only he had know what he was getting into. In retrospect a warning label would have nice.

 

Had anyone told Karkat a sweep ago that he would be in a relationship with a indigo subjugglator he would have flipped them off, though. No amount of warnings could have prepared him for this, and of course now it was hard to imagine life on the road without the clown.

 

Most of Karkat's short pathetic existence had been spent living on the street, in the small isolated town of Sand and Zephyr. Due to it's conveniently placed town square he had been able to run and hide there for a long time. There had been a time in his life were Karkat had been taken care of by a doting-yet very annoying- lusus. That had been so long ago though, crabdad had sacrificed his own life to save his wiggler ass from afar to curious legislator. The resulting destruction of his hive lead him to move to the nearest town, Zephyr, the place Karkat would live before meeting Gamzee.

 

Shortly after being orphaned, the young mutant troll would wander and listen to gossip, through the word passed about on the street; he would then conclude that it would be a terrible idea to go search for both his ancestor and his half ancestor, the two of them known to most as the Sufferer and Disciple. Unable to find a caretaker, Karkat's past self was for the longest time alone and hungry.

 

Subjugglators as whole were always thought to be sadistic jack shit insane, or at least to the main populous of low-blooded trolls seemed to think so. In the olden times of Alternia the honor and trust between royal blooded trolls and their people had been the main bassists of troll society, as time went on the trust between the royals was lost. This decay of old honor and trust lead to stereotypes, hemospectrumists, tension, and the inevitable rebellion that was now taking place.

 

Of course there was no denying that the line of high subjugglators always left an aggressive violent streak in history. There was no better example then the grand high crowned clown, the HighBlood himself. The capricorn blood line had always been a bit moody (and really his unpredictable nature shouldn't be that much of a surprise), but of course Gamzee's behavior always manged to take him back.

 

One moment Gamzee could be an over-affectionate softie and next moment be a harden schizophrenic killer. His indigo blood was of the subjugglator Kings direct descent this shouldn't that shocking. Yet somehow despite this Karkat had -over the course of a sweep and a half- manged to learn to read the jugglo moods. To a certain degree.

 

The nubby horned troll shook his head, 'This is not the time to think of this shit! I have to figure a way out before anyone sees us.'

 

The mutant troll refocused his glare back on the crowd below, it was difficult to note anyone of value. From this high up they all looked like a big mass of colorfully stitched together clothes with grey flesh and horns.

 

Legislator, subjugglators and other law-enforcement were normally vary hard to miss, often wearing the signature uniforms laced with gold silk and carrying fancy custom weapons, but in this large crowd?

 

"honk?"

Oh so carefully bright red eyes scanned the crowd, looking toward the far wall, down the long hall and in between the aisles. Still, the only notable individuals around the edge were priests. They were no cause for concern; being prohibited to act violently unless to protect the ceremonial, they could not cause much harm. Still all the same, they were best avoided. Of course all the exits guard by them too; if nubby horned troll were to even try to climb down all those below would no doubt notice.

 

The best he could hope for was for the two of them to somehow remain hidden, until the guests and visitors where escorted out. The   
problem with this was the worshiper liked to stay around the temple for days and nights after the main festival is closed.

 

This could take a while. Once again the nubby horned troll cursed, why did his past self have to be so stupid, time was never on their side. A slightly frustrated sigh escaped him.

 

"Best-friend?"

 

The cancer turn to look at his moirail, noticing with a start that the capricorn had moved closer during the time he had been watching the crowd. Gamzee being the silence chuckle-fuck he was, had gotten up from laying across the beam. Now he was sitting not more then a few inches away. 'What the actual fuck? Who is even that quiet, its fucking creepy.'

 

The shorter troll bit back a sigh, hardening his glare toward the jugglo.

 

"What is it fuckass?"

 

". . .honk"

 

The shorter troll frowned, his moirails sharp eyes boared into him. For some reason the jugglo gaze made him tense. The indigo blooded troll hummed, resting his head against Karkat's shoulder nuzzling him. Gamzee had absolutely no respect for personal space. Being as moody and affectionate as he was, automatically made him okay with cuddling anywhere and everywhere.

 

The mutant troll growled, giving the highblood a rather cold look before shoving him away. The clown made a small grunt in protest, but otherwise made no move to retaliate.

 

"Not now, you idiot."

 

With a whine and a rather rejected look, the clown backed off. Bowing his head and tilting it to the side.

 

'God Damn it!'

 

Both gestures made by the subjugglator were considered submissive, which totally made the cancer feel like an asshole. Not more then four days ago did Gamzee have that near encounter with the Summoner, and here he was forgetting that. That event had really shaken the both of them, now the clown was acting submissive again. Yet anther thing that bothered him.

 

By Alternian society standard Gamzee should be taking the more dominate role, rather then taking the position of subordinate.

 

Most of the time he did.

. . .

Well, okay that might be a blatant lie.

 

When it came to who was leader and deciding where to go and what to do it was always Karkat. Actually, now that he really thought about it, the only time the indigo blooded troll ever took the lead was with affection or when the cancer needed protection.

 

However... he had never actually seen Gamzee behave submissively around anyone other then himself. When it came to other trolls on the street the clown was actually very aggressive, always taking control. Karkat had seen Gamzee take advantage of hemospectrum before- the clown enjoyed too- manipulating others into getting them whatever they needed. It was frighting, to see how easy it was for the clown to do so.

 

The title 'Guard Dog & Puppet Master'came to mind.

 

The cancers cold glare softens almost immediately. Reaching out Karkat tentatively papped the jugglo. The highblood blinked owlishly for a moment before leaning in to the touch.

 

"Look. . .we'll-we'll have a feeling jam later okay? Just . . . not now."

 

"honk . . ."

 

Karkat turned toward the wall behind them; looking along the space between the stone floor and the stained-glass window. There are not as many people along this side.

 

Weird.

Speaking of weird, how do I even get down from here.

What a fucking wonderful question, but heres a even better one, how the hell did we even get up!?

 

The roof, pillars and the support beam that arched across was roughly five stories up. From the corners of the roof to the edge of the pillars supporting it draped a long mustard gold silk cloth that tied to the bass of the pillars, the problem? It was four stories down. Nether he nor Gamzee could reach that high from the floor.

 

Theoretically they could try and jump to the curtain from here. That would definitely get the two of them noticed though.

 

The priests, though harmless, worked really fucking hard at looking intimidating. There was no way those weapons could be just for show.

 

Just-just fuck.

 

Why the fuck dose this always happen...

 

Damn it.

 

It looks like the lunatic going to have another excuse to use chucklevudoo again.

 

Taking a deep breath the cancer turned back toward his jugglo friend. Karkat opened his mouth to speak, the words were already formed. All he had to do was say-

 

!

 

Before he say anything a loud noise sounded. Causing the cancer to jump. Trumpets blared loudly echoing with the unholy sound long after. The mutant felt his blood-pusher beating fast, nearly breaking his own chest-cavity. Next to him the taller troll reacted much the same way, in a split second the jugglo pulled himself closer more startled by the the way the cancer had jumped rather then by the actual noise. With wide eyes the two of them looked towards the crowd below.

 

The mass of trolls beneath them were cheering. Waving their arms in the air jumping about and dancing. Clearly celebrating completing the ritual, the sound of their cheering mix with the thunderous melody. There would be no mercy for those listening.

 

"What. The. Hell."

 

It was then that laughter interrupted the mutant blooded trolls anger. Seething the cancer looked toward his capricorn companion.

 

"What the hell do you think is so god damn funny?!"

 

"Motherfucker, look! Ain't no-one is looking this way, best bro~"

 

Scowling the nubby horned troll turned his head to look where his moirail was pointing. Sure enough the exit door that was being guarded earlier was now abandoned. Now that no-one was watching the door, with all this ruckus, simply leaping onto the silk curtain and climbing all the way down could work.

 

Snarling the cancer glared at the smug smile on the clown face. After waiting a moment longer the grumpy troll made his way towards the mustard gold cloth. Digging his claws into the fabric he ever so carefully made his way down. Karkat tense upon making the landing, preparing to flee if need be. Still no one noticed. Bright red eyes darted toward the exit, oh so quietly the cancer made his way toward the door.

 

Only once the young troll had made it to the door did stop to look behind him. The crowd of adult trolls were still cheering, completely oblivious to the young ones sneaking about. A quick glance told him that the jugglo was right beside him, looking through the doorway checking for any danger. Seeing none the clowns grinned only spread.

 

"Gamzee..."

 

The crazy clown hummed a small noise in acknowledgment. Awaiting the cancers words with silent eagerness. Grinning all the while. How could he not, just listening to the his moirails voice alone was miraculous.

 

"Honk?"

 

"...Shut the fuck up."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Despite being relatively late the city streets of Quartz and Melody were buzzing with activity. In this city, despite its large size, gossip spread like wildfire, and so when it was said that someone stole from the local blue blood everyone knew. Everyone who was anyone knew of the sagittarius family unit, known well for their high class and great strength, but most of all they were known for their great loyalty to the Grand High Blood. Their name was hard to forget with the political power they possessed; the name Zahhak will be remembered.

 

So of course when word came about, that the second youngest son of the Zahhak family had been robbed, and his olive blooded friend injured-even if it was just a twisted wrist- everyone was up in arms. The thief was said to be tall for his age and his horns long, but the clothes he wore were traveling garments and thus no-one was sure what blood color he had. All the same the neighboring trolls grabbed their weapons with the intent to catch and main the thief who dared steal from the Zahhak family.

 

On the other side of the spectrum the low-bloods silently applauded the stupid troll who was brave enough they steal from a Zahhak, eagerly they drank to his health.

 

No-one would ever find that thief though, he would find them.

 

This position wasn't at all comfortable. It would never be comfortable, forever this position would be awkward and shity. Swearing under his breath the cancer glared at the space in front of him. Unable to move in any other direction other than forward and backward, it was fairly difficult to even turn around. The space was long and narrow, hardly even big enough to crawl into, certainly too small for any adult troll to fit, barely enough room for two seven sweep old trolls. The walls on ether side were made of cobblestone and thus unmovable.

 

"What the hell were you thinking? Stealing from a blue-blood like that!"

 

"It's not like the motherfucker was going to miss it..."

 

"That's not the problem here! You stuck your big-ass hand into his pocket three times! What the hell made you think he wasn't going to notice? If your going to do that shit, do it right! Use your chucklevudoo or something- better yet, leave the stealing to me!" Snarling, the mutant troll didn't even bother to turn his head toward the clown.

The clown grimaced, knowing he had disappointed his friend."He wasn't going to all up and notice..."

 

"Wait- so you mean to tell me you were using chucklevudoo?!" The crabby troll caught on fast, this time he did turn to send a look at the jugglo.

 

The high-blood tried not to look away. "Don't recall say'n I did..."

 

"Your not denying it ether... if you were using it, then why the olive-blood notice you?"

 

"Honk... " This time the high-blood fail to not look away.

 

"What do mean, you didn't notice her?! She was right across the street!"

 

"I didn't all up and expect the kitten to act." After all she hadn't looked like that much of a threat, around the same size as his karbro, she looked just as … fragile. How the uck was he to know she was just as spirited, leaping at him like that, before calling for accidence.

The nubby horned troll sighed.

 

"Whatever. I think we've lost them now anyway. Shit, let's just get out of here."

 

The subjugglator nodded in agreement; the space they were in would never be anymore comfortable then it was. The smaller troll next to him crawled closer to the edge peering out of the space consciously. Listening closely they judged the distance between them and the nearest adult.

 

Relaxing now that he knew they were a safe distance away, he made a wise decision to leave the space. Wiggling in a slightly awkward manner the cancer crawled out of the tight space, glancing around one more time before brushing the dirt off his clothes.

 

The jugglo followed soon after. The indigo blooded troll warily glanced behind them as the mutant troll moved forward. The only sound that could be heard was their footsteps as they made their way through the alleyways, not really going in any planned direction.

 

The voices of the residents who live in the area had quieted, signaling the start of dawn. Drawing his eye back toward the cancer in front of him, indigo eyes watched as the nubby horned troll foot steps fell on the cobblestone path. Paying no little attention to the hives on ether side of the street the capricorn quickened his pace, only slowing down once he was walking next to his karbro. Gradually the farther they went the more buildings around them seem to deteriorate. Pausing mid-walk the jugglo glanced at what looked to be an old storage house, the door was locked up tight with chains, though the windows were cracked and the glass shattered in most places

 

"Kar-bro?"

 

Stopping, Karkat look back at his moirail, noticing the way his eyes turned toward the building behind them. Taking a deep breath he briefly looked up at the slowly lighting sky. It would be morning soon, a place to sleep would be nice.

 

"Yeah, I see it."

 

Grumbling under his breath the crabby troll made his way to the shattered window. Feeling the capricorn gaze on him the mutant blooded troll pulled the sleeve of coat down until the cuff full covered his hand. Gamzee being the thoughtful clown he was, pull the smaller troll back earning himself a glare. Easily making his way inside, indigo eyes observed the interior of the storage building. Spider webs covered the corners, low hanging support beam, and the randomly placed crates. Walking towards them left foot prints on the dusky wood floor that creaked under his feet.

 

A small thud and hiss told the jugglo that his best friend had made it inside, at this point in time the clown was a little too distracted by the mystery of 'what is in those motherfucking crates?'.

 

Climbing over the top of one of the larger crates the jugglo made his way deeper into the room.

 

"Whatever are you doing now, fuck-ass?"

 

"Look'n for the perfect place for a pile, bro~"

 

"Of course ... of course thats what your doing. "

 

The response sounded quieter then normal, pausing mid-search the jugglo turned to look at his brother. Currently the cancer was looking through the bag of goods the two of them took turns carrying around with them. The bag was small, made with leather; filled with hidden pockets the bag carried more then one troll would think.

 

Turning his attention back to the crate he was currently investigating, the clown reached in, tugging at the fur he had found. Actually this crate might be large enough to fit into. Pulling himself up and over the edge the capricorn found that indeed the crate could fit a motherfucker comfortably.

 

"Gamzee?"

Grinning smugly the clown called out a honk. Siting up right, Gamzee look over the edge of the crate meeting the eyes of his best-friend. Climbing over the crates with a bit of a struggle the cancer made his way over to the clown. Grumbling all the while.

 

"Right, so you just conveniently found the perfec-"

 

"Honk!"

 

Not wasting a moment more the capricorn pull the cancer into the crate, land on his back in the process.

 

The abrupt movement followed by the sensation of falling startled the smaller troll, coursing him to yelp. Blinking a moment to process what happened, Karkat looked towards his moirail; upon seeing the smug smile on the subjugglators face, his eyes narrowed, his glare renewed.

 

"Move over, fucktard!"

 

Still grinning like an insane cat, the capricorn shifted, turning on his side facing the troll next to him. In a show of his annoyance Karkat turned his back towards the jugglo, still grumbling. Not at all bothered by this the crazy clown pulled the cancer into an embrace. Closing his eyes the capricorn let out a content sigh.

 

Cuddles with his best-friend were the best.

 

It was moments like these the capricorn wished could last forever.


	2. Crimson Apple that Falls Far

There was never normal a good time to wake up, weather it was dusk or half way though the night, the cancer was not a evening troll. Grumbling Karkat turned on to his other side, painfully aware that his thinkpan was waking up. No sooner did he find himself a comfortable position then he feel movement. A low growl rumbled in his chest not quite leaving him. Some ware deep in his thinkpan came the thought that the sooner he got up the less likely other trolls would bother them, just as swiftly as the thought came it went.

You know what, fuck them.

This pile was far to comfortable, the furs under nether him were too soft, too fine and too warm, when was the last time he slept on such soft material anyway? Two sweeps, three? The point, it had been far too long. Mumbling a meaningless noise, the cancer snuggled deeper into whatever was warped around him. Getting the hell out of dodge city without being caught was the last thing on his mind, right now all that mattered was sleep. Secure in the warmth around him, the cancer soon fell back in to a light sleep.

"Kar-bro?"

The key word here being light.

Groaning the cancers words came out muffled, hardly even audible.

"honk?"

Growling the nubby horned troll forced out a very irritated noise.

"What..."

A short silence followed, his awareness fading Karkat almost missed the capricorns next words.

"-theres some motherfucker outside."

Finally after a fairly short moment the clowns words sunk in. Jolting awake the cancer sat up fully in one swift fluid motion, bright red eyes wide he stared at his moirail in shock. He could only hope that heard wrong.

"What!"

"honk..."

"God damn it, why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

"Couldn't all up and be too loud, brother. Didn't want to ruin the mirth spew'n forth in your thinkpan while you slept... honk..." The jugglo lowered his head while still making eye contact with the shorter troll. His voice low in a dangerous whisper.

The cancer tense briefly before re-schooling his features, an instinctive fear seeping into him, the feeling was frustratingly, in his blood-pusher he trusted the clown wholly. The primeval fear was still there, even though he know the capricorn aggression was not focused on him. The same could be said about the rest of the low-blood population, it was one of the main reasons blue-bloods and above held so much power over the rest of Alternia.

Mind control and emotional manipulation be damned; evolution was a bitch, and very few trolls across the spectrum held the advantage. Unfortunately most of them were high in status. Then of course there was the cancer bloodline, relatively new no-one knew for sure what the mutant red trolls was capable of, hence the controversial opinion for and against the Signless.

Karkat turned his attention toward the growing voices out side. Three maybe four adult troll were talking in hushed tones that were not so quiet to go unnoticed. Their voices seemed to drop suddenly.

Shit.

Looking back at the clown next him an unspoken conversation took place. Quietly but quickly Karkat climbed out of the crate, making as little sound as possible. The cancer swallow as he made his way toward the back of the room, the jugglo not to far behind. Ducking down low and keeping to the ground wasn't very hard, keeping his racing blood-pusher from breaking his cheat not so much. A loud sound echoed in his ears, signaling the entrance of the investigating trolls.

The sound of their foot steps were deafening, the cancer held his breath.

"Is someone there?"

Karkat felt his blood run cold at how close that voice sound, just above his head. Measles tensing, blood pusher racing, it was hard not just run outright. Fear and panic taking hold, the nubby horned troll know it was only a matter of time before the investigating troll looked down. Finding his eyes turn toward the subjugglator, the cancer watched the expression on his moirails face, indigo eyes were locked above him telling him all he needed o know. Judging by the way Gamzee shoulder slumped he only assume the danger turned away. This was later conformed by the sound of fading foot steps.

Unable to stay still any longer Karkat snuck toward the nearest exist, turning once to make sure the clown was following him. He wasn't sure how much time he had, but Gamzee was important to him. It wasn't as though the clown couldn't keep up, its just that he couldn't leave his moirail behind.

This proved to be an mistake for just as he turned so did the retreating adult troll.

"Hey you, stop there!"

Karkat bolted.

Pouring all his energy into fleeing the cancer fail to notice just how close the adult was until it was too late. Pulled back by a sudden force grabbing the back of his shirt, he panicked as he felt claws dig into the his scalp; pain flashed though his neck as his head was jerked upwards, forcing him to meet the stern gaze of the tower adult.

Panicked bright red eyes meet shocked orbs of sea-green, all time seemed to stop in that moment. The towering adult stared at him a moment longer, a sicking smirk speared slowly across his face.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god, he knows-'

A loud thud followed a sicking crunch as the sea-green blooded trolls grip loosened, just seconds before he fell over. The cancer swallowed down a yelp as he jumped out of the way of the collapsing troll. Indigo orbs stared back at him from the place the sea-green blood chest should be.

"run. . . . HONK"

Not waiting to be told twice, he ran, the capricorn close behind him. Swiftly moving though the exit the cancer was only vulgarly aware of the alley way he dove into. Fear and the controlling adrenalin rush taking hold, the panic blinding him from behaving rationally and truly see his surroundings.

The surrounding walls seemed to grow in size as the danger increased, every turn he made only seemed to make them larger. Loud yells could be heard form all around as their pursuer picked up random helpers to chase them. The thrill of the hunt was universal after all. The sound of their boots ponding against the cobblestone road was drowned out only by noise his own blood-pusher was making.

Skidding to a sudden stop, as it became evident that the way through to the street was blocked by a small mingling group of trolls. That wasn't the reason way he stopped though. The cancer had stopped because he recognized a troll he had hoped to never see again. Dual horns adorn the mustard-yellow troll's head like a crown, mocking him: the clothes he wore proudly displayed his blood color and hatched sign, Gemini. To anyone else this was the sign of freedom, the messenger of the Signless, the epitome of the power of kindness, the troll known as the Psionic.

To the cancer this sign looked more like a barred cage, then the sign of freedom.

"Kar-bro!"

Looking back, Karkat's eyes widened. The trolls pursuing them were too close for comfort. He could see their determent eyes locked on him in anger, their fangs barred fully, promising a painfully punishment should they catch their prey. Gulping, the cancer took the the capricorns hand in his and charged forward. Pushing through the group of adult trolls earned him a surprised gasp and several barks of anger before the tone in their voices changed to shock as their pursuer met them.

The chase continued on the next street, before coming to an abrupt stand-still as the pursuing adults found that -like the young ones they were- hiding in odd places one would not think to look was a common event, and really they shouldn't have expected anything less from frightened juveniles.

Somehow in all this chaos Karkat had managed to find a stable hiding spot in his half-blind panic, safely hidden from view his place in the wagon was secure. Small crates surrounded by bags of flour and baskets of food blocked peering eyes from the outside, only the space between the railing could be seen, maneuverability was low and the cancer had to crawl under and over supplies to move in and out.

This hiding spot worked so well that when the cancer first hidden himself, the clown had a small panic attack unable to find him. Gamzee being the larger had difficulty moving towards him, feeling very cramped in such a small place, but all the same as soon as he was aware of the hiding place jugglo wasted no time hiding with him.

A very tense silence befell them, as Karkat tried his best to calm his racing blood-pusher. With shaking hands the mutant troll rapped his arms around himself, out of his peripheral vision he was just aware of the jugglo watch him closely, indigo eyes locked on to him as though the capricorn was afraid that by looking away for even a moment, the smaller troll would disappear.

Taking a deep breath, the cancer tried his best to regain his usual glare, turning his attention towards his moirail. The jugglo's posture otherwise looked relaxed; his shoulder slumped, a lazy smile plastered on his face. Karkat was not fooled though. Having traveled with the crazy clown as long as he had, he knew the difference between the masks the clown wore.

It was clear to him that the jugglo was still dealing with the after effects of bloodlust, still clearly agitated by the chaos outside.

Shifting, Karkat settled down for a long-ass wait. There was no way they could even think of moving with the commotion going on outside.

The rise and fall of the cancer chest slowed as deep sleep overtook him. The capricorn watch silently paying as much attention to his surrounding as he could without drawing his eyes away from his Kar-bro. The cancer was going to be angry when he woke up. His brother didn't appreciate chucklevudoo being used on him. He couldn't help it though, his brothers fear had been reverberating through him in painfully mocking waves. Not only had he failed to sense the danger before it found them, but he also failed to fully protect him. They were lucky this time that nothing worse happened.

The clown eyes narrowed as he sensed the approaching low-bloods, everyone was low in comparison to himself, with the exception of Karkat.

The capricorn had never met anyone more worthy then him, still doubt plagued him. Karkat had accepted him yes, but was he truly worthy of the position Kar-bro had given him?

Acceptance.

Acceptance of others hadn't ever been important to him.

Rejection.

The idea of it had never so frightening before.

Provoking Karkat's anger wasn't a very good idea, too much of it could really hurt the cancer. What better punishment was there though? Self-harm was out of the question, Kar-bro would notice that; no the best way to deal with his failure was to prove his worth. That should be punishment enough.

Foot steps could now be heard clearly, their owner voices hushed. Focusing his full attention toward the intruding low-bloods, the clown allowed the feeling of impending doom to seep in to his own mind before spreading it outward, planting the seed of unavoidable fear. The effect as almost immediate, the intruders glanced around the barn warily, paranoia started to take its hold. Gamzee pulled back his power allowing it to turn dormet once again.

Now it was just a waiting game.

Cautiously the leader of the group stepped forward dual red and blue eyes darting around, taking in ever free inch of space between them and the four-wheeled device. The double horned troll tentative stepped forward walk ever so slowly towards the wagon.

The capricorn tensed, they should be fleeing now, why were they move-forward if they feared to do so? Wait, they couldn't know he was there could they?

Clenching his teeth the clown listened closing as the low-bloods continued to approach.

He would not fail his brother a second time!

 

 

There was something wrong here. This was the first thought that came to mind when the cancer woke. Glancing around his surroundings Karkat tried to make sense of what happened and where he was. Crates were stacked above his head, sharing the same space on floor in the four-wheeled device were the cancer lay, bags of food and other goods had been placed half-hazardously filling the edge of the wagon to the berm.

Shifting in the tight space, Karkat uncurled himself from the tight ball he formed in his sleep. Moving slowly he stretched as far as he could, still half a sleep his thoughts blurred together, no inner monolog coherently forming. Still that first sense he had gotten pulled through his jumbled think-pan resurfacing again, something wasn't right here.

Blankly staring above at the space above him, the cancer gradually let himself sink into awareness. Slowly but surely his thoughts cleared fading into logical order within his think-pan. His eyes slowly adjusted to the strange light drifting in through the cracks.

Slowly the events of last night came crawling into his thinkpan. Emotions from the previous night revived them selves, though mere echos they were enough to send his blood-pusher racing. Narrowing getting caught by a blood blue, breaking in to a blind panic racing through the streets, trying to find a place to hid. His beating blood-pusher as death pursued him. Pounding boots on the cobble stone road, towering walls in a labyrinth of alley ways. Finding the wagon, settling in for a long ass wait, then...-the cancer cringed, his hand fling up to clutched his forehead as a pricing ache shot through his think-pan. Anger and dread filled him as the cancer realized what happened.

Gamzee he...

No he didn't...

Snarling the cancer glared towards the place were he had last seen his moirail. His expression swiftly changed to shock as he finally saw why something seemed off.

Where.. .

Where is he?

Swallowing a lump in his throat Karkat glanced toward the spot where the clown had been. Crawling forward the cancer placed the palm of his hand down just were the clown should be.

It felt cold.

Gamzee hadn't been here in a while.

Shit.

Cautiously the cancer climbed over the endless amount of supplies that the wagon was somehow able to hold. Digging his claws into wooden railing Karkat pulled himself up and over the edge. Landing on his feet the cancer looked around the barn hoping beyond hope and the capricorn would be there. Besides the stacks of hey, crates, and bags of supplies around the four-wheeled there was no one here besides himself.

The dual wooden doors of the barn was left wide open just as it was when he had first entered. Pulling his coat tightly around himself, taking a tentatively step forward, he peered through the door frame. It was dawn, the dark light was fading fast, through the clouds covering the dimming night sky stray, beams of sunlight penetrated through fading just before hitting the ground.

There was no sound, no evidence of the chaos that had griped the residence of the city not twenty four hours earlier. In the warming air the only noise that he could hear was his own breath. From the sky fell grey ash slowing from sky to the ground. That wasn't good... it wouldn't be long before the hot ash covered the ground, thought not as hot as the light directly from the green sun it certainly wasn't much fun getting caught in a storm of it. In fact the one thing worst was the acid burning rain that fell during the day.

If Gamzee got caught in a storm of this ...

Stepping on to the street the cancer stole anther glanced along the roe of hives and shops, most doors were closed, windows and blinds shut up tight. No-one was out this late in the morning. Karkat took a deep breath before quickly darting towards the alleyway just across the street. He had to act fast before the sun could raise any higher.

He looked through every open door way in every alley. Darting along the side of the street he peered down the small space between hives, up the fire escapes and down water drains. After all he had hidden in such places before, so if Gamzee wanted to travel unseen why not look there, on-one ever thought to look anyways. Every so often the cancer tensed, feeling the eyes of someone watching him. Still each time he looked there was no-one there.

On the subject of trolls looking places, it was different in every town, changing with the kind that lived there. In the city the culling of others was more common not only due to the fact that trolls lived together in close proximity, but also due to the fact that many on the higher end of the spectrum lived here only for the luxury, owning huge manors and many servants. Look up was a bad idea here, if maybe someone caught the eyes of a superior this could be seen as a direct challenge. And so no one looked up.

In smaller villages, everyone knew everyone or at least had heard of each other at one point in time. With spread out hives, generally there was always less tension and since everyone who lived together was relatively close to each other in the hemospectrum eyes, the hierarchy was less restricted. Giving more lee way toward the pecking order. There a troll only ever needed to gain the respect of their neighbor to live a relatively peaceful existence, or at least as peaceful as one could get.

Checking over crates, behind bags, peering the closed window of hives, he searched. The farther he went the more anxious he became, the anger he had felt earlier was fading fast. What if something happened, what if Gamzee had gotten hurt... or worst what if one of the trolls that been perusing them earlier found him?

Listening carefully the cancer looked down anther alleyway as racing foot steps could be heard. The pounding boots sounded too heavy to belong to the capricorn. Two tall figures ran by, each caring a large weapon. They went by too fast to see clearly, and with the ash continuing to fall as it was, it wouldn't be long before it was going to be hard to see across the street.

Karkat watched as the figures disappeared down the street; waiting a few seconds longer he turned to look the way they came.

…

Looking back in the direction the adults went he made his decision. Swiftly running in the opposite direction before turning a few corners his think-pan raced. Slowly his mind began leading his thoughts back towards the day when he and the capricorn made the decision to travel together.

 

 

The moment the law-enforcement agents' eyes locked on his he knew it was over. They had seen the scratch on his face and they now knew. Staring in that moment into a pair of green and red pools, he knew he had only one chance. He ran, hoping beyond hope he could lose them in the back street of Sand and Zephyr. The town was small and the distance between the main town square and the neighboring hives was great. Despite this there were many places to hid if a wiggler knew where to look. Through the dirts roads in and out of the cobble stone streets he went. Still the law-enforcement unit of two kept pace; gripping their weapons tightly, they followed him. Going in any direction he went.

Finally though one of them-the green-blood- had just about enough of running about. Stopping mid- step she aimed her throwing dagger, her green eyes locked on the mutant's retreating form, she never missed. The dagger logged it self deep into the cancers leg, a cry of surprise and pain escaped him as he tripped and fell.

Twisting around to face the threat, Karkat crawled backward all the while his pursuers creeped closer, closer, still yet closer. Only once they were towering over him did they stop. Expressions of glee and disgust adored the green bloods face as she gazed wickedly down at him. Her companion wore a simple expression, somehow this made the maroon blood seem colder.

Pulling the dagger out of his leg roughly, she laughed at his pain, knowing her prey was caught and the fun had just begone. The nubby horned troll thrashed as he was pulled to feet, fighting the best way he could as the law-enforcement agent shoved him around before slamming him against the the cold stone wall. Bright red blood trailed down his aching forehead, slowly dipping down cheek. The cancer vision blurred as he slump against the wall leaving a small trail of blood behind as he fell.

This was it.

This was where it ended.

He would never get a chance to surpass his ancestor. The sacrifice his lusus made would be in vain, never would he find a Matesprit or kismesis or even a moirail. No-one would remember him, or even know that he had existed. What memory would there be to remember though, he was hardly six sweeps old!

The maroon blood stepped forward; standing proud he gazed down at the mutant in disgust. The green blood stood next to him grinning madly as her companion raised his sword high above his head aiming to deliver the death blow.

Karkat stared at the glistering blade, his blood-pusher beating in his throat. Screwing his eyes shut the cancer bit back a whimper, not wanting his aggressors to have the satisfaction of seeing his fear.

…

A loud scream ripped through the air, the cancer eyes shot open just in time to witness his would be executioner fall to the ground, blood dripping from a blunt wound in his head.

A blair of indigo shot past the cancer field of vision, slamming into the green-blooded troll. Screeching a battle cry she lunged at her attacker. The two forms blurred together as they exchanged blows.

Snarly the indigo-blooded troll ranked his claws down the green-bloods neck. Twisting around at his opponent, he hit her in the head with his clubs, ducking as the green blood swung her dagger at him. The fight lasted no more then a mere thirty seconds at best, but to Karkat the fight seemed endless.

Karkat watch with wide fearful eyes, he knew who was attacking the law-enforcement agent. He had met him before multiple times, but never did he think that the subjugglator was that fast, that powerful.

The green-blood fell hitting the ground with a thud, her blood spattering in every direction showing the cancer in thin green rain.

The subjugglator stood victor, after glancing at his victim one more time to ensure that they would stay down, turned the full force of his gaze on the trembling form that was Karkat.

The cancer was unable to move, unable to breath, unable to do anything other then tremble as he felt the killers gaze on him.

Would he cull him now?

Karkat watched as the indigo-blood walked slowly towards him. Kneeling on one knee, the clown's eyes never left him. Lifting one hand the subjugglator reach forward, the cancer flinched unable to turn away, unable to do anything, petrified in fear.

With his hand just inches away the clown pulled back quickly as though something had burned him. Slowly standing the capricorn turned his attention back toward his victims.

The cancer could only watch the gruesome scene before him play out, shutter and unable watch, he turned away.

Keeping his eyes shut Karkat didn't notice that the clown was knelling before him again until he heard a thump. The noise shocked the cancer into opening his eyes, this slight startlement was nothing compared to the shock he now felt.

The subjugglator bowed his head as he knelt before him, keeping his head down the capricorn pushed forward the severed heads of his victims. Offering them as a gift. Karkat trembling only stopped of sheer shock as his think-pan tried to make sense of the gesture. The cancer know little of the high-bloods customs, but the meaning behind the gesture was not totally lost on him, what he understood was this.

Giving a head to another troll as gift meant one or possibly both of two things: one) ether the clown was asking permission to court him or two) he was asking for submission through loyalty. Neither seemed plausible though.

What really baffled the cancer was not that the clown protected him but rather the submissive behavior he was suddenly exhibiting. All the random times he had met the subjugglator never once had he acted this way. Always the clown would look at him with a sinister grin, speaking words to him with a double meaning. There had been an edge to his voice, a low undertone threat to tread carefully. The capricorn he knew was aggressive, cunning, and down right creepy. Never had the clown shown uncertainty or submission of any kind.

Now...

Now the subjugglator was waiting in the must submissive of positions for permission to act- to court him or whatever, the cancer really wasn't sure.

This was a new side to the jugglo he had never seen or even heard of, and he didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit.

Still he couldn't leave the crazy clown waiting, what if the subjugglator snapped again?

Unsure of what do to, he reacted in the only way he could. His actions would ether condemn him to death or save his life.

Swallowing down his fear the cancer lifted a less then steady hand. Moving slowly Karkat reached out, placing the palm of his hand on the subjugglator's cheek. The nubby-horned trolls eyes stayed lock on the capricorn, waiting to see the clowns reaction.

The clown didn't pull away, and he never would.

 

-!-

Snapping head in the direction of the noise, the cancer poured all his attention back to reality. The once creepily quiet street was starting to reawaken, and he wasn't sure who it was,but now that they were awake the time he once had to search for Gamzee was fading fast. Combined with the raising sun and bad weather, just seemed to be making things worser and worst. Backing into an alleyway the cancer watched as a figure darted across the roof tops across the street. Blurred by the falling ash the figure looked like nothing more then a black dart.

Grumbly silently Karkat made his way through anther maze of alley ways trying to relocate the sound he heard. The owner of that honking had better be Gamzee, running into anther subjugglator wasn't on the list of things to do today.

Falling ash from the sky seemed to get even heaver, creating a steaming strangely cold fog that settled on the street like a wild meow-beast settles on a wiggler pile. His foot steps sounded sickly as moisture gathered on the cobblestone. The ever growing light of day wasn't helping matters much, yet thanks to the fog and smoke it would be a while longer before the gaze of the sun was too dangerous to be under. The cancer found himself wondering whether or not if this was a blessing or a curse.

Turning a corner cancer stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the sound again. Quietly he made his way toward the noise. The feeling of dread was now overtaking the pit of his stomach. Turning a corner the cancer stopped, his blood-pusher partially shattered in his chest. Horror and shock griping him as the cancer took in the scene. His think-pan just stopped working, he was moving on automatic now.

Spattered across the cobble stone ground, dripping from the creaks in the walls was a blueish purple liquid. Indigo Blood. Fallowing the trail of blood eventually lead to a form slumped against the far wall. There was Gamzee. Karkat wasted no time in rushing forward. Collapsing on his knees the nubby horned troll gently pull the jugglo close, check over the wounds that covered him.

Gamzee's clothes were burned and torn suggesting that he had been in a fight with a troll that had strong destructive psychic abilities. At first he thought the clown was unconscious, the subjugglator didn't protest or even acknowledged Karkat's existence. Then bright orbs of indigo locked on to him.

Forcing his mouth to work he asked the dreaded question."Gamzee, what happened..."

The capricorn didn't respond, instead the clown shifted moving closer, he rapped his arms around the nubby horned trolls waist. Shaking a bit he leaned against the cancer, the jugglo rested his head on his shoulder mumbling something that sound like a weird cross between a whine and a growl. His claws digging into smooth fabric. Still stuck in a state of shock, Karkat slowly returned the embraced.

"Don't just disappear like that-"

Making that noise again the subjugglator interrupted his brother. Waiting a short time after the initial interruption, the capricorn mumbled his next words quietly.

"Motherfucker … he's here . . . Psionic . . . Summoner . . ."

What?

Then it clicked, remembering earlier that day the two of them had a near encounter Psionic, and foolishly rushed past him and the other adult he was with. Suddenly the scorch marks that covered Gamzee made sense, a battle with the wild helmsmen that was going to leave a mark. Good god; how did Gamzee even survive that encounter? Psionic was perhaps the most powerful psychic out there. How did he even get away? Shaking the frighting thought from his think-pan Karkat turned his full attention back towards his moirail.

Wait, did he just say the Summoner too? They had just encountered the rust-blood two weeks ago, hadn't they lost him yet? The Summoner was getting better and better at tracking them it seemed, and now they had two of the most powerful low-bloods on planet fallowing them.

God Damn it.

"W-why the hell did you-wait do you mean to say that-"

"Their motherfuck'n here . . ."

Karkat's eyes widened, bracing his tense measles, the cancer let the realization fully hit him. The shock he had felt before turned to cold terror. That figure he had seen leaping from the roof tops before, what had his horns looked like again? The shadowed figure had moved quickly blurred by the falling ash, he could have been anyone. Could. Have. Been. Anyone.

It hadn't been just anyone though, it had to have been him. Feeling his moirail tremble, realizing the fear the jugglo felt. The cancer grid his teeth together, clenching his fist as burning anger grow inside him.

Why?

Standing up slowly the cancer pulled the capricorn to his feet. Pausing briefly the cancer allowed time for the jugglo to regain his balance. Staggering to his feet the clown leaned against him, shaking slightly

he mumbled that strange noise again. Sounding more like a growl then a whine this time. Gulp down the anger and dread, the cancer cautious pulled the clown along. Wanting nothing more then to find a safe place to rest and look over the wounds the capricorn had acquired.

It would have made more sense if the Summoner was after him rather Gamzee, but then again why was he even after the clown in the first place. The rust-blood did't seem to acknowledge the mutants presence at all, Gamzee never left Karkat side and surly after tracking the jugglo so far he should at lest noticed the clown didn't travel alone. The clown hadn't done anything wrong, and still the Summoner hunted him down.

Hunting the clown like he was some sort of wild lusus. How dare he. How fuck'n dare he!

Gamzee was just as much a troll as the rest of the populace of Alternia. What made him so different that one rust-blood would wast so much time he could otherwise been using to move the rebellion forward on finding just one subjugglator.

This logic was screwed up, he could see reason behind being hunted down himself, he had mutant red blood after all. For whatever reason the fact that his moirail was being hunted bother him more.

Gamzee... he was the only one he had. His only friend in a world that wanted to cull him.

And now the world want to take that away from him too.

 

 

The city was a buzz with activity, it was once again night just as the light-cycles would always repeat themselves. Nothing about the way the green sun rose and fell was any different nor did it call any unneeded attention upward towards the sky. And of course then as there was no difference in the sky, not one troll risked looking up. Not long after the theft of the Zahhak's, several of their neighbors claimed to have seen the Summoner leaping from rooftop to rooftop, chasing some unseen troll below. This was of course was unbelievable.

A rust-blood rebel roaming freely here in this neighborhood?

These sighting along with the added pressure to find the foolish thief who dared to steal form a Zahhak, added to the unneeded stress the residence of the city were under. The blue-bloods refused to forget the great humiliation that befell them. The head of the hive Darkleer made it very clear that perpetrator was going to be severely punished, and anyone who offered assistance in his capture would be rewarded greatly.

Grinning widely the young olive-blood bounded forward, creeping through the hive sneaking behind the strong blue-blooded troll. She knew she really shouldn't be up and about, her wrist still hurt and her friend said she should rest. It had been a few days or so now and the wound was only just healing. The blue-blood known by all as Equius, he was her good friend despite being such a hemospectrumists.

It could be... problematic at times of course, living in a hive full of strong blue-bloods. The Zahhak's were a very nice family unit, and treated her with respect despite her low-blood heritage. Of course they would scold her on occasion for her 'wild' behavior. It was frustrating sometime to see, to hear how they believed themselves to be superior.

All this aside they were still good trolls, looking out for her as much as they did. Still she wondered if maybe they would think of her olive colored leo sign differently if they know who her half ancestor was. Would Equius really be so shallow, would he reject her for a simple matter on heritage? No, he was better then that, this fact she firmly believed to be true.

Not letting her own thoughts get the best of her good mood, the olive-blood perched slightly in a cat like pose, muffling a giggle she watched and waited for the prefect time to pounce.

Equius stood tall as he spoke with a respectful but condescending manner. He was upset, sweat dripping down his brow as he scowled, sharp broken teeth exposed. The troll he was speaking to looked around sheepishly, stealing a glance at his partner he tried his best to explain his failure to the esteemed blue-blood.

"How is it, that one of such rank is unable to find just one low-blooded criminal? Your efforts must be extraordinary exaggerated then . . . for you to fail so senselessly. "

"We looked really hard, really we did. At one point we found the trail leading to a warehouse... well we sent someone to get the owner, and sure enough he was right there!" smiling nervously the young adult stammer, glance at any place other then his superior.

"Then explain why he isn't here now..." Narrowing his blue eyes at them, Equius frowned not quit believing what he was hearing.

"You see,huh, right so we had him. Then Hten here caught the guys partners, and the criminal flipped his shit-" Stepping forward the first troll companion took his turn to explain the situation.

Shacking his head in disbelief, the blue-blood refocused his stern gaze."Language! Enough of this. Where is Hten?"

A short dry forced laugh left the the lower-class troll."ah he got clubbed in the head... "

Behind the thick shaded glasses, Equius eyes widened, his shock was evident and quite clear. "Excuse me?"

"Rawr!" Laughing merrily a olive green blur tackled the tower blue-blood. The force and sheer surprise of the action cause the strong troll to fall failing about for a brief second in time, landing on the ground with a thump. The onlookers sighed in relief, mouthing a thank you to the olive-blood the two low-class trolls duck quickly stalking out the back. Recover from his shock rather quickly his full attention now focused on the small kitten like troll.

"Nepeta shouldn't be moving your wrist around so much. Tackling a STRONG troll in such a way could only bring you harm." Shifting slight to a more sitting comfortable position the olive blood grinned. Waving her hand in front of her friends face she giggled.

"I'm fine, see? My wrist is almost as good as new! Are you still trying to track down that big meany who stole from your ancestor shop?" Sitting up right, Equius brow drip with sweat.

"Yes. He is …. quite cunning. It seems that that barbaric ruffian has taken down one of my Sir's officers."

Nepeta gasped dramatically, blinking owlishly she voiced her immediate thoughts. "Oh gosh, ether your Sir's officers aren't as strong as they used to be or this guy must be a blue blood too!"

"Nonsense. That is … inconceivable. No one of such esteemed rank would dare lower themselves to petty theft." Frowning he shook his head. Refusing to believe such a possibility.

The kitten frowned as well. Her face scrunched up in worry, something didn't add up here. "but, didn't you just say that he took down one your ancestors officers?-"

"Well, yes. I suppose I did."

Blinking as her thinkpan pieced together the mystery, Nepeta locked eyes with him.

"-and don't all of the elite officer have special training?"

Now sweating a great deal the blue-bloods frowned deepen. "Nepeta. Please excuse my manners for asking this, but where are you going with this?"

"Well, think of it this way. Do you think a fully trained soldier would fail at a mission if he were dealing with some poor homeless troll?"

"No, I suppose your right."

"Then don't you think that maybe the thief might at least a green-blood or maybe higher?"

 

 

Slightly mortified by the sight before Karkat watch as his moirail dance and twirled about. Perfectly balanced on one leg, the large ball rocked very little. A crowd of semi poor onlooker watched in aw and amazement at the display of skill and talent. With big stupid grins the wigglers cheered; tugging at their ancestors sleeve pointing at the dancing clown, giggly all the while.

Scowling the cancer watched from the sidelines. Analyzing the clowns movement carefully, he knew the burns were still there and too much movement could very well aggravate them. He almost regretted the discussion that had taken place, allowing Gamzee to do this. Sure it was a good way to earn easy money but... remembering the events from the day before and then encounter earlier. It was diffidently beyond time to leave. The danger was grow ever more towering the longer they stayed here.

Sighing he wait as the last act finally ended. Bowing to the crowd one more time Gamzee stepped back, hoping off the large ball in one smooth motion. Finally the crowd dispersed leaving the area chatting noisily their presence slowly faded. The clown practically skipped his way toward him, despite his face being cover there was no doubt in Karkat mind that that stupid grin of his was plastered permanently on the clowns face.

"How the hell did they not notice that? You would think if a goddamn clown walked down the street juggling clubs, then some one would scream bloody murder! Everyone would know a subjugglator was around, and have a damn chance to get way-"

Tugging at his baggy costume the clown chuckled. "I would all up and think that not all them motherfucker are all right in the thinkpan, if ya get what I mean."

Scowling the cancer groaned, flinging his arm toward the main street he hissed/shouted his next words. "Gamzee... your balancing on a damn ball, in the middle of the sidewalk, juggling. A simple wooden mask shouldn't be able to hid that."

"That shit covers my whole face, brother. Some motherfuckers are just dumb like that." Sliding out of his clown costume fully the capricorn dusted of his clothes. Tugging off the wooden mask his moirail was talking about the clown laughed.

Rolling his eyes exasperation Karkat snarled. "You always ware face paint. That isn't to different from the wooden mask plastered on your face now. And I'm sure if any other subjugglator tried that people would notice. I simply refused to believe the few trolls here are that dim witted."

"honk..."

"Well fuck, give the clown a prize. For being so much of douche that no one notices him! God."

For a spilt second the smile on the clowns face faulted."It ain't just me best-friend. All jugglo's from the high-ass court are good at that. Shit man, there probable some motherfucker nearby right and you would all up and be in the know."

A tense silence befell them. Karkat's unnerving gaze fell on the capricorn merciless. How was it in such a short amount of time so much fear could build. Immediately guilt nawed at Gamzee's blood-pusher. He should not have said that, he should not have said that, motherfuck he should not have said that!

"Please tell me your joking." Shrinking back the capricorn fought to keep the lazy grin spread on his face. That pleading voice burned him, but he could never lie to Karkat.

"I can't up a lie to a brother like that."

Taking a deep breath the cancer brought a much need break to the silence. "a-Alright lets say there is some jugglo here, you be able to tell if he was right."

"honk..."

"Then is there anther subjugglator-"

"No, ain't no other motherfucker here." The capricorn added quickly. Rushing the words from his mouth, shaking his head the clown fought with himself to keep his relaxed pose. If he knowingly walk in this area and notice anther subjugglator nearby... that motherfucker would be long dead.

"Just-just-, God damn it. Don't scare me like that-"

Karkat grumbled walking forward he glanced down the main in the direction of the main station. Sighing he held out his hand.

"How much did you earn?"

Eager to change the topic the clown passed the bag of cash over. The lazy persona coming much easier to him now that the angst had disappeared from his brother. Grinning the clown chuckle a half hearted laugh.

"Enough for one motherfucking ticket or a rented hoofbeast cart, my palebro."

Rolling his eyes the cancer opened the leather bag, counting and recounting the coins. He could safely determined that yes they did have just enough for one train ticket. Now came the decision though; rent a chart and just steal it later or risk getting tracked in a much faster, speedy getaway eight wheeled device?

Not turning his head Karkat glance warily at Gamzee's posture, narrowing his eyes at the forced smile plastered on the clown face. Could the burn wounds be bothering him or maybe the clown was still slightly shaken by the event? It was probably a combination of both, the two of them really needed to talk about this shit.

Somehow during the curse of a 24 hour period had past and being a highblood meant Gamzee healed rather quickly; not dangerously infected the burns that covered him had in no way healed to the point that they wont hurt. The capricorn by default was very good at distract anyones train of thought, and so when Karkat had tried to stay on the topic of ancestor and inflected injuries he fail miserably. After a shit ton of nuzzles and cuddles in the space of thirty minute the cancer had completely forgotten what he was going to say and found himself lulled to sleep.

Finally coming to the conclusion that it would be best to leave the city as quickly as possible taking the train it was. Signing, he cursed under his breath. Walking swiftly in the general direction of the station he quick went over the plan.

"Alright heres a absolutely fail proof plan that in no way will back fire. Listen carefully fuckass, you'll buy the ticket just as the train is about to leave. Once your on the train make your way to the very back, ignore everyone, don't even make eye contact with them. Don't speak, don't even look. Just get your ass to the end as fast as possible without looking suspicious. Got all that? Good. Wait there and pull me the fuck up before the eight wheeled device really gets moving."

"honk"

"Hey Equius?"

"What is it Nepeta..."

"Doesn't that look like the troll that stole from you?"

"Indeed he does. It looks as though hes heading in the direction of the train station."

"Maybe, maybe we should head him off?"

"Yes, I'll ... inform the authority of what is going on. We'll wait for them … on the train."

Finally after much effort Karkat pulled himself over the railing. Plopping down on his back the cancer breathed in relief, allowing himself to relax a moment before allowing the rage to fill him. Were was that stupid clown? The general plan had been simple but of case it would back fire. How long could it take one clown to walk through a few train cars? Shit, because of him he almost missed the train entirely.

This was such a stupid plan! Why the hell did he think this would work? None of his plans ever work, but did Gamzee say anything against it? No, no he didn't. Surely he knew the plan would fail just as all the cancers plans always failed. God, he was such a pathetic excuse for a troll. He really hated his past self, damn how dumb could he be?

Shifting up right he made his way through the train cart door closing it behind him quietly. As far as he could see there was no-one in this cart. Being the last cart it was other wise abandon by the visitors who casual enjoyed the train raid to where ever they went. Filled wall to wooden wall with luggage, small crates, and the random boxes this was a in all honestly a storage room. Wooden plates creaked under foot, the tinniest splinter feel through the small space between boards. No windows adored the walls yet light still shined though the tinniest of creaks, creating a thick atmosphere.

Moving deeper into the room the cancer grumbled. Anger directed at the capricorn was gradually building, where was he anyway? The atmosphere was giving him as uneasy feeling. It was almost like, there was someone in the room with him. Narrowing his eyes the mutant glared at the far corner, analyzing the darkened wall he knew someone was there. Tensely stepping along the side the cancer watched carefully, and he didn't have to wait long.

Pinned under the brute force of the punch, Karkat's limbs refused to work as pain ranked though his back, the piercing pain dug into his skin like hook barbs. Hissing in anger and pain the cancer glared at the blue-blood. Struggling to sit up, only to find that he was being held down, this action was unintentional it still startled him all the same. A low growl bubbled up in his chest, glaring in defiance opened his mouth to shout obscurity at the towering troll holding him down. His defiant gaze soon turned into one of terror. The blue-blood stared at him in shock, watching with disgust as bright red blood gripped down the smaller trolls cheek.

Opening his mouth the next word the blue-blood spoke were filled with absolute loathing and distaste. "You're. . . a mutant."

Karkat cliched his teeth together barring them fully, staring wide eyed at the towering troll. The blue-blood eyes narrowed; the gears turning in his thinkpan, pulling back his left arm he prepared to strike.

A blood curtailing roar broke the horrific silence as a sudden movement ripped the towering troll from his place. Slamming into the wood planks, Equius gasped in shocked as a young troll around his age with long thin horns tackled him.

"You're the ruffian that hurt Nepeta..."

Upon the full force this sudden realization the blue-blood fought back shoving against enraged 'low-blood'. Gathering a great deal of his strength Equius delivered a powerful blow to his opponents face, fully expecting the troll to fell unconscious. Behind his black glasses his eyes widened, sweat gathering just above his brow. Instead of falling back or even being pushed back by the extreme force, his opponent -much to his shock- lunged at him with just as much vigor. Snarling and hissing the blue blood struggled to keep himself from losing his throat to the clown's powerful fangs.

Karkat pushed himself from the wall wiping the blood from his face, he tried to keep up with the two fighting high-bloods. A small gasp brought his attention to the fourth troll in the room. Large olive-green catlike eyes stared back at him. Blinking a few times the cancer tried to form the words to speak in his throat. Stepping forward slowly the olive-blood pulled into view a chain neckless. Shuttering a breath Karkat moved closer not quite believe what he was seeing. Nodding her head sadly the olive colored leo fought the growing tears in her eyes.

"I-I thought you were dead. Mother s-said y-you-"

"No, no. Just stop. Just fucking s-stop!"

Hissing the cancer flinched away. Just no of course he had heard of her, he had known of her existence the word on the street traveled fast. This was just what he needed another reminder of his ancestor and mare. Did the universe not want him to forget his orientation? Was the world so focused at ruining the little freedom he had worked so hard to gained? Why, why, why!? This just wasn't fair, what had he done to deserve this? Was his existence really such a sin-

A loud pained cry tore his attention away from his biological sibling. Gasping in shock the olive cried out in horror as the blue-blood was slammed into the ground. Grappling with him hand in hand was the clown. Growling in rage the clown raked his claw down any patch of skin he could. The blue blood retaliated kicked hitting the clown in the chest directly over a burn. Hissing in pain the clown rounded back at his opponent. Slowly a drop of indigo blood dripped down from the corners of his mouth through barred teeth. Earning a noise of shock from both of them.

"No, please stop! Don't hurt Equius!"

"Nepeta no!"

Karkat watched as the olive-blood rushed head first into the fray. Pulling the blue blood back she stepped in between the two fighting high-bloods. Fear clearly engraved in face she spread her arm wide placing her self as a flesh wall, covering the blue-blood's body in the process. Equius eyes widened in a expression of surprise, shock and horror. What was she thinking stepping in between an enraged highblood and his prey?

Snarling and hissing the capricorn lowered his head in a threatening manner, glaring at the low-blood before him. It really didn't matter who she was or what she thought. She was in the way, and the olive-blood would die for it. How dare she protect someone that harmed his brother!

Unable to watch any longer the cancer rushed forward pulling the clown back. Gamzee never turned his gaze away from the cowering two, even as his felt his brother's arms wrap around him, holding him back. Holding back a small noise of pain as his burns seemed to spring to life now that the adrenaline rush was fading.

The tense silence grew thick and gripped them tightly in an inescapable embrace, the soundless noise dripped from the walls like molasses. The four young trolls waited for the other to make a move. No sound other then the noise the train made as it moved along the track could be heard. Staring in silence the olive blood soon realized the jugglo wasn't attacking. Nepeta moved slowly pulling herself against the wall next to her friend across from her long lost brother she tried her best to appear nonthreatening.

She could still feel the subjugglators cold gaze on her. And now that she knew just how high he was on the spectrum it made the situation all the more horrifying. What was her lost brother doing traveling with a subjugglator? A even better question would be why were they even alive? Braking the tense silence the voice of Equius shook her from her thoughts.

"High-blood why are you traveling with a-"

"-shut your mouth."

Those words sounded so cold. Looking across Nepeta stole a glance at her lost bother. he didn't seem at all frightened by the subjugglators behavior. In fact it almost looked like... it would actually make sense if they were. The jugglo didn't seem to mind the pale affection, if they were what she thought they were then...

"um I t-think we got off on the paw. So lets introduce our selves and m-maybe we could get along?"

Sending a pleading look at Karkat. She knew his name only through the stories she heard from sir and mother. Hoped optimistically he would go long with this. There were so many questions that need to be answered. And now that she knew her only brother presumed to dead was in fact alive, she just couldn't leave him now.

Merely nodding his head the cancer returned her pointed look, this was all she needed. Clearing her throat she swallowed her nervousness.

"I'll start. My name is Nepeta Lejion and this is Equius Zahhak."

Looking back at the trolls across from her she waited for the jugglo's reaction. The clown didn't so much as blink, his unnerving gaze locked on Equius with cold judging indifference. Sighing the cancer realized first that the clown wasn't going to say anything, and so taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well since we got nothing better to but continue with this shity introduction, I'm Karkat. Karkat Vantas. And this is asshole right here is Gamzee Makara."

Equius stared at the cancer a strange look plastered on his face. Karkat narrowed his eyes at the blue-blood and mouth a few words in the olive-bloods direction. The olive-blood turned to speak to her friend but it was already a moment too late.

"I do not understand. Highblood are you trull going to let such unacceptable behavior go unpunished?"

"Equius!" Nepeta gasped.

A low growl burned though the young trolls ears. Moving in a threatening manner the capricorn glared lowing his head, locking his cold gaze deep in the pools of blue. The cancer grip tightened as he tried to keep the clown from lunging forward. This action wasn't completely unnecessary nor was not so. Gamzee barred his teeth hiss out the next word he spoke in a low voice so deep that it should rightly belong to an adult.

"Motherfucker, be careful what you say. Or it may be the last words you spew from your motherfucking mouth."


	3. Road of Conflict

Complaining quietly Karkat look around the undergrowth one more time noting the roots and loose pieces of dirt that could fall from the ceiling at any moment. Shifting his cramped body for the umpteenth time in the space of five minutes he tried to ignore the cold-blooded trolls curled awkwardly around him. A snarl sounded in the cancers ears, of course this sound was familiar he had heard it about a dozen times earlier that day. The source of the threatening noise shifted, the sound the clown made vibrating through the ground. A mini earthquake, really. At least this is what it felt like.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep the damn day away here!" Growling, Karkat gave the clown a light shove in warning, allowing himself much needed space to breath. This peace bliss was then by interrupted just as quickly.

"Mutant. How dare you speak to the highblood in such a disrespectful manner." Rasping in a sleepy voice the blue-blood shifted as well, forced to move by the same motion that caused the two other trolls to move.

"heheh Motherfucker, maybe you should take your own motherfuckingadvice,peasant." The last word was spat out in such clear disgust that for a moment the cancer was sure that the esteemed blue-blood would just drop dead right there.

"...Equius please. We just went over this." Mumbled Nepeta only half awake.

"When I said 'shut up' what I meant was: shut the fuck up, everyone!" Given a swift kick, the poor fool laying just below him gave a muffled gasp. Ignoring the likely now irritated blue-blood, the cancer attempted to gain whatever ounce of sleep he could muster.

It had been a exhausting night, no-one could argue if they had been through the same; they won't want to sleep it off too. This from no account included the basic fatigue from mere traveling. Yes, traveling across country be damned as it had nothing no do with this. From the emotional backlash to one too many encounter with one too many powerful and infamous troll rebellion leaders, it was enough to cause emotional trauma. The equation was stress plus stress equals stress to infinite times the maximum power.

Recovery takes time, and forever there would not enough of it. Earning cash to travel had been a risky move and it was foolish of him to ever think that it was a good idea. Or even to agree to it in the first place. It was not completely his fault though, it was Gamzee's fault too. Yes, it was entirely the clown's fault for being so convincing. God, it was so easy to forget just how good an actor the stupid clown is. After all this time this fact should really be driving home though his thinkpan, but no, distraction was the subjugglator's specialty even when he wasn't trying.

Actually now that he thought about it, if Gamzee hadn't convinced him that he was okay enough to perform then they likely would not have taken the train. This hadn't happened though, oh no it was just wishful thinking now. Gamzee had indeed convinced him to allow him to earn money. And yes, easy cash had been made. So much so in fact that buying a train ticket had been possible. Of course such an opportunity was stupid to waste. And he just had to conceive a really stupid plan to board a really stupid train. Damn it, why oh why did he have to be so stupid! The worst part was there was no one to blame but himself.

Just to top it all off it had to have been his sisters friend who jumped him. That's right, his sister! One of top five trolls he hoped to never meet. It wasn't that she was a bad troll, nor was it the fact that she was a painful reminder of who his ancestor was, but rather because he could never platonically hate her for it. Even before he met her and her mere existence that been just a rumor, he just couldn't blame her. It wasn't her fault he existed, she was just anther victim.

The only difference between them was their lifestyle and upbringing. This giving more reason to greatly dislike her, Nepeta was obviously well taken of. His sir and mare had sent a lot of time to her care and that much was obvious. In-fact he dare say she was sheltered. It was the only possible explanation after all. How else could she have no problem with a hemospectrumist blue-blood following her around, treating her like a praise winning meowbeast? No, that wasn't right. More like she was a bleabeast and Equius was her herding dog. Yeah, a very sheltered bleabeast. Actually that made more sense, his ancestor not wanting to lose anther wiggler had somehow tricked a high-ranking blue-blooded officer into taking care of their last.

The prefect survival strategy.

. . .

Yeah, he was going to go with that logic.

It hurt less.

…

Well it could be worse. Gamzee could have lost all logic and just ripped out the blue-blood throat. His reaction shouldn't have been so surprising. If he had witnessed that certain someone attacking the clown he would have reacted much the same way, actually he was still mad about that. Because of that stupid rust-blood plus one rogue helmsman, Gamzee had gotten injured. Those two had attacked the clown for no sound reason! Just because they felt like it, just cause Gamzee was a subjugglator. If ever he were given a opportunity to get even on the clown behalf, he would take it without a second thought.

Considering the circumstances it was actually kind of shocking that Equius was even alive still. Ignoring the fact that the blue-blood had shoved a fist in his face first. The capricorn's hostility would have still been directly forced upon the blue-blood anyway. This aggression was platonic, there was no way such hatred could ever be considered black romance. It wasn't even pure bloodlust, it was much, much worst.

Simple cast loathing.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't that bad and maybe he was over exaggerating a bit. Karkat still firmly believed this behavior was due to the fact Equius was a high-ranking blue-blood, though. Sometime long ago the capricorn must have had a dramatic experience with someone of that same blue-cast. Or at least an emotionally upsetting encounter. Now he held a grudge. And fucking damn could Gamzee hold a grudge.

Besides the emotional issue of reuniting with a sister he didn't know nor ever wanted to know, due to his own issues and nothing to due with her. Calming down the clown had been trouble. It would been easer if it hadn't been for the fact that Equius couldn't get it through his thick skull that his action were being perceived as indirect threat. An then the blue-blood scolded him for it. By all technical mean he had saved the sagittarius life. No gratitude what so ever.

A good thing Nepeta was there. Apparently she was the only one the thickhead hemospectrumists listened too. After a rather short and pointless introduction it became apparent that the way for the sagittarius to not less his head was for him to somehow show the clown some sort of loyalty. It was then that Nepeta brought up a brilliant subject.

Questionable it was the perfect distraction.

"No, in all the glorious flames of the green sun, no! We are not going back there! "

"... I promise we won't say anything. Your my brother and I-"

"s-Shut up! I said No!"

And so that conversation didn't go very far, nor would have gone any farther even it hadn't been interrupted by the train operative. The four of them had been throw off the moving train in literally manner without any time to have a legit protest in favor of 'I bought a ticket, damn it!'. Their logic had been of cause was undeniable. 'Well, why are you fighting in the cargo hold if you have a ticket?'

By this point the sky was once again turning light. They were miles away from the nearest town, and they all had gained some sort of bruise from being thrown off of a moving train. Gamzee had it the worst after being through not one but two fights in mare two day period, even a highblood couldn't heal that fast. Equius didn't count because he was a strong blue-blood, just because he losing some of his precious blue blood didn't mean the wounds he sustained from Gamzee were important. It hadn't been him after all that survived a fight with Psionic.

After that the the four of them came to an general agreement along the lines of 'Wait, lets think about this; lets not kill each other until later when shelter is found so in the mean time we don't all die!'

Karkat sighed as he realized there would be no sleep today. Opening his left eye slowly he glanced around the den like space. Gamzee was of course was the closest, just behind him and to the slight right. Nepeta and Equius where directly across from him to the left. The entrance way was up aways being the epitome of a narrowed out hole. This whole space had been dug out in all likelihood within the last sweep by some small unfortunate lusus. Being somewhere in the middle of nowhere in the wide unforgiving space between civilization and nothing he found himself both thankful and furious with the tiny creature. How dare anyone make- no- conceive building such a small living space!

The clown must have heard him on some fundamental level, for just moments after he sighed the clown shifted closer.

"Still awake fuckass?" Whispering quietly Karkat looked over his shoulder.

Orbs of indigo stared back at him though the clown's half idly closed eyes. Instead of answering vocally Gamzee chose to respond in a more favored manner. Keeping direct eye contact with the cancer the clown pointed the direction of his gaze towards the still laying duo that lay just on the other side of the den.

"Look, I know he is a complete douchebag and a really, really stupid asshole. I dislike the guy too and to be perfectly honestly I wouldn't mind it very much if some tragic accident were to knock him off his high horse. -I cannot believe I'm saying this, but- Fuck, you are better then that. His not worth your time. And . . . -Hey! Don't look at me like that-"

Karkat turned around to glare fully at the stupid smile now stretched across the capricorns face. Great an other mood flip. At lest this was a good sign no matter how annoying it was, that once again the clown was returned to a state of calm.

With a smile on his face the clown watched as the cancer finally turn his attention back to sleep. Turning his vision in the direction of the den entrance Gamzee listened for the grumbling that was sure to fall from the nubby horned trolls lips. The atmosphere softened, its tense edge forgotten. The corners of the clown lips twitched downward.

It was best that Karbro believed that he was in a good mood again. The smile plastered on face easily fooled the nubby horned troll like it usually did. Inside his anger burned brighter, fouled by the pain of the injures that covered him. The kind blood-pusher that beaten within his karbro wouldn't understand this rage. He was still itching to wrap claws around the blue-bloods throat, that troll had to die.

Karbro knew he didn't like the blue-blood very much, nor did he like the idea of an nether dead troll. He didn't exclusively hate the enter blue cast. Just the family line of blue that Equius was unfortunate enough to have. Yes, it may seem like loathing, but the truth was he didn't hate them in a personal sense at all. All his anger frustration was directed toward the their blind loyalty and ignorance. Very prideful they looked down on all, and the only motherfucker they looked up to was … the Grand Highblood.

When he had seen the blue-blood for the second time the memories of his wiggler-hood resurfaced. Equius was almost the carbon copy of his former blue-blood neighbor. That was a long time ago now, from the time he had seen Karkat for the first time. There was no doubt in his thinkpan that the same blue-blood from then had been Darkleer. Equius bloodline had always been loyal to the high King Capricorn, and the head of his family would no doubt be in direct contact with the Crowned Subjugglator.

He knew the moment Equius got in contact with his ancestor, Darkleer- he would inform him of encountering the Grand Highblood descendant. Darkleer would then immediately contact the Grand Highblood informing him of sighting. Then chaos would insure. Having so much power and such a large cult fallowing it wouldn't mater if they were miles away, once his ancestor knew there would be no more running.

The cult would follow the Grand Highblood into green sun if they had to. To them he was the reincarnation of the one true messiah or at lest his favored descendant. According to the cult here were two messiahs, the first was known to many as the Mirthful one, and his counter part the Mirthless one. Both of witch according to legend were once one whole, until a great blasphemy split them apart. This was one of the few things that his neglectful lusus did teach him.

With the knowledge Gamzee knew with so many trolls following his ancestors lead, hiding would be useless. They would find out in no time at all about karbro. Then it would be all over. The cancer would be taken away from him. No more would that bright flame that was Karkat burn. The light from the candle would be extinguished, with no match to reignite the flame . . .

. . .

Motherfuck, he did not want to think about this any longer.

Blinking the capricorn found his gaze locked on the form that look so similar to his Karbro. She was small and her facial features were very familiar. Black lacks of soft hair fell overing her round face, if Karbro were to grow his hair out and maybe if their horns were taken away there would hardly be any difference between them. How did he not make the connection sooner? It was only the second time he saw her that full realization set in. Having her say so directly shoved this fact in his face. Nepeta was his brother sister, and that just opened a whole new box of problems. It was good Karbro held him back before. She would be dead otherwise. Now that he knew who she was, he couldn't cull her let alone hurt her outright.

If she decided to stay it would mean he had to protect her too. Even if he wasn't terrible pleased about it. That wasn't to say he wouldn't do anything in his power to insure she didn't stay. Enviable though it was all up to Karbro.

Witch lead him back to the subject at hand, Equius.

What ever the connection between the leo and sagittarius it ran deep. Nepeta had shown her loyalty to the sagittarius before and she would do it again. Throwing her self in harms way to protect someone she cared about. Just as she protected Equius he protected Karkat. It would be admirable really, if it were not for the fact that she got in his motherfucking way! The blue-blood tried to kill her brother and then she protected him instead. She may have entered after the incident but that was no excuse. Her naivety would do her harm one-day.

This could be a problem. He needed to silence the blue-blood, and he need to do this quietly. It was apparent that Nepeta would act against his favor, if she found out she would stop him. Nepeta would be in the way, but because of her relation to his Karbro he couldn't touch her. Judging from the short conversation he had with his brother earlier, Karkat wouldn't like it very much ether.

He had to be carefully of how to do about this. He had to make sure there would be no trace left, no tangible way to figure out who he had been. The blue-blood had to disappear. The kitten would notice of course, and she would search for him. She would be upset for her friends death . . .

Her face was so similar to Karkat's . . .

The resemblance, he could see it now . . .

Could he bear it? Could he bear watching someone who looks so similar to his brother cry?

. . .

Shaking the thoughts from his thinkpan the capricorn scanned the sleeping group. Curled up in ball next to the sleeping sagittarius, Nepeta dozed undisturbed by the tight sleeping space. Behind her Equius eye lids fluttered as his eyes moved behind them, dreaming. Tarring his eyes away from the sleeping duo, he peered over the cancers sleeping form.

Still asleep.

Shifting back the clown stilled waiting to see if his movement had stirred the sleeping nubby horned troll. No movement. Propping himself up on his elbow the capricorn locked his eyes on the blue-blood.

. . .

. . . ?

honk?!

The corners of his mouth twitched upward, sharp fangs gleamed as the wicked grin spread. Its seems as though this motherfucker has been given a chance to prove his worth.

It was time to pay the blue-bloods dreams a visit.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Grumbling Karkat pulled himself over the log, as he eyed the towering trees warily. For reasons unfathomable to the cancer, Gamzee had taken a liking to traveling by way of trees, and as of now was fallowing the group from above. The foliage crunched beneath his feet as he landed on the other side. This forest was gradually change from the colors of sea-green to annoying pink subjecting they were heading in direction of the ironically named marsh of Brains and Fire. This was ether very good news or very bad news.

Looking back he watched as the rest of group kept pace. Nepeta seemed right at home in this forest for the most part. Moving swiftly she made the act of leaping over bushes look graceful. Just behind her the sagittarius moved more awkwardly, sweating. The cancers expression turned into one of disgust. Frowning he realized Nepeta was waiting for him on the next log over.

Right, he hadn't answered her question yet. Looking at him expectantly she watched as he climbed the log she was waiting on. Grumbling the nubby horned troll preached beside her as they waited for Equius to catch up.

"Its a long ass story, alright. All that matters now is we have been traveling together for a longtime."

The olive-blood look at him skeptically. What did he mean by that?! How does someone just decide to travel with a subjugglator? And live! Turning her full gaze on her brother.

". . . but even so, how can you trust him?"

Scowling her brother glared at her. Shocked by the sudden anger she pulled back blinking. Sighing he turned his glare away refocusing it on the path ahead.

"I know it seems unbelievable for anyone to say this, or at least to you. if wasn't him or if it were any other jugglo then I would never say this, but I trust him. He's . . ." The last words he whispered tearing his eyes away. Stoping himself just in time. What was he thinking, Sister or no trusting someone he didn't know so quickly so soon after meeting was a terrible idea.

Nepeta watched his reaction carefully, she may not understand the circumstances they met under, but one thing was clear. Whatever happened that brought them together had established a band between them. Shaken from her thought the leo turned her attention towards the heavy foot steps approaching them, by this point Equius had finally caught up to them soaking in sweat.

"Would it be possible to stop for… a short time?" The sagittarius rasped.

Snarling Karkat re-enforced his glare. "No! Its about half past midnight and we still haven't cleared the forest yet. I want to get as much conceivable distance between us and Quartz as possible before day-fall."

"I don't see how you have say in this matter."

"Your right! I don't have any say in this. And nether does anyone else, because once someone tries to cull your traveling companion and yourself, tracking the two of you all over Alternia you don't have a fucking choice!"

Jolting with surprised Nepeta whipped her head around to stared at him. "Oh no! Your being followed?"

The blue-bloods eyes widened."Is this true, highblood?"

Blinking owlishly Karkat glanced at the troll next to him in surprise; there perched in a lazy manner was Gamzee, crazy grin and all. Startled Nepeta jumped staring at the jugglo with wide eyes. How in all of Alternia had Gamzee sneak up on them like that?

". . . that ain't something a motherfucker would lie about . . . brother."

Sweating Equius looked down with a thoughtful expression. Somehow aware of the high-blood watching him intently he made his decision. Nodding his head he looked up at the clown meeting his indigo gaze.

"I see... then, let me lend you my strength. It is my duty as a Zahhak to serve your bloodline."

Karkat's eyes narrowed as the scene unfolded. Okay, what the fuck just happened? Gamzee was as unpredictable as fuck, and incredibly moody, but never in the sweeps he had known him had Gamzee ever changed his mind about someone so fucking quickly. Scowling the cancer glared, sending the clown a questioning look.

The capricorn twitched as the silence stretched. Perfectly aware of the pointed look his brother was giving him. The cancer wasn't falling for this act, that look promised an interrogation later, and by later he meant soon. His now locked on the sagittarius who had since spoken now bowed before him.

"As I all up and said before, be motherfucking careful of what you say. Don't make promises you can't keep."

Equius nodded his head in understanding. As his thought slowly drifted back towards the pervious past night. After all that happened he wanted to remain on the high-blood's good side. The anger was just after all it was he who was at fault. Attacking the prince subjugglator in such away, it was unforgivable. The mutants prescience confused him, why was the highblood tellorating such a filthy low-blood anyway? He would find out later, but now he finally had a chance to make his ancestor proud. Strangely it wasn't the mutant that bothering him at the moment. That nightmare had... he . . . he couldn't get it out of thinkpan!

Mumble under his breath, Karkat interrupted the growing silence. "Right, I think we had a long enough break!"

Sending a glaring at the whole group the cancer hopped down from the log not leaving any room for argument. Pulling Gamzee by the shirt he took the lead, walking briskly ahead he didn't wait for the other two to follow. Nepeta watch the two of them continue past. Stopping her friend as he made to follow.

"Equius, I think we need to talk."

Frowning the blue-blood looked at his wiggler-hood friend in concern. That nightmare he had still fresh in his mind, the serious tone in her voice worried him more then it should. "Whats wrong … Nepeta?"

She searched his face for an answer. Her olive-green eyes bright with worry. Biting her lip she took a deep breath, it took her a moment to gather up her courage. "Well, I-"

"What the fuck is taking you two so long?! We need to get going! Now!"

The two young troll jolted as the loud voice rang though the forest. Turning in unison they looked ahead slightly startled, the cancer watched them form ahead waiting impatiently.

"Oh um. We be right there!"

Peeling his eyes away from the mutant Equius glance at the leo in concern. "Nepeta?"

Shaking her head she smiled at him in reassurance. "Don't worry about it Equius. We have time later!"

Nodding his head the blue-blood began making his way to the two trolls ahead. Moving in the same awkward fashion he had earlier. Nepeta followed suite. Her smile faltered slightly. She hadn't been able to tell him today. A part of her felt relieved for the extra time give, but then again the longer she waited the more she dreaded telling him. Still she had to get over this, it really was kinda of silly to be so worried! Equius was her friend and he would never ever judge her.

The Freedom and the feeling of power that came with adrenaline rush of leaping through the thick marsh air, this feeling of absolute oblivion was almost enough for him forget his troubles. The air rushed past his skin whipping the hair around his face wildly, twisting his body mid-air as the on coming tree branch came into sight fast; the capricorn stretched out his limbs bracing for impact. The branch bounced at the sudden weight moving in a motion that would otherwise deter any unwanted lusus. Digging his claws into the rough bark the jugglo balanced his weight, instinctively accommodating for the motion.

The height of the marsh trees averaged out at around 448 feet, not the tallest on Alternia but all the same this was pretty motherfucking high up, enough so a fall could be life threatening. Perched this high up he could see for miles. The canopy just above his head made visibility easy from this height, looking down gave him full view of the marshland below. The woodland floor was covered in roots and moss leaving little to no room for underground dens or anything to be built flat on the ground at all. In the marsh of Brains and Fire the only safe place for a hive was up here.

Far out of reach of the annual floods and dangerous lusii, it was the only hope for those who lived here. However even the plants could be dangerous. Most of the fruit up here was poisonous, or at least covered in thorns making handling difficult. The worst was the kind that moved, uncommon but not unheard of; these plants could be growing anywhere, moving only when it suited them.

Crawling along the branch Gamzee made his way over to the very end. Settling down in the thick leaves he waited for his brother to catch up, observing the trail that lead in his direction. Fairly unused the trail was trampled on frequently and what little ferns grew on the woodland floor were either crushed underfoot by the native wildlife or gobbled up quick.

Sounds of the land drifted through the tree tops muffled but clear, the cries and calls were much louder up high. The songs of the featherbeasts rang through his ears, their music soothing. Shaking his head Gamzee turned his attention in the opposite direction staring through the towering trees covered in vines onward. The leaves moved rustling, the breeze picked up sending a shiver down his spine. The air was cold and dry, unusual for marsh.

Puzzled by the weather he thought back on the changing seasons of his wiggler-hood. It went without saying that every sixteen solar cycles the weather changed from clear skies to raining acid. The rain that fell during the first sixteen cycles was always mild and perfectly safe. The next sixteen days and nights held high chances of raining acid or even ash bearing heat with the atrocious weather.

Every other sixteen days and nights the time it took for Alternia to travel around the green-sun shortened, then lengthened accordingly. The more mild time of sweep is referred to as the dim cycle, during this time the nights are longer and the days shorter. The opposite is true for its counter part the bright cycle, with of cause the shitty weather. Currently if his count was right it was near the end of the 4th bright cycle of this sweep.

Frowning the clown blinked in confusion. He had never heard anything about something like this before. Never in all seven sweeps of his life did he ever feel a wind this cold. It felt unnatural. Cool, fresh and crisp the feeling of it filled him with unbridled curiosity, and a pinch of caution.

What could a motherfucker expect from something like this? Surely this wind would bring about change of some sort. These winds were filled with purpose, too strong to just blow past, this was just the forefront of a great storm. He could feel it in his bones. Somehow he knew the change whatever it was it always happened, an annual event the planet went through. The adults, he felt, knew what this change was; however speaking with one would be dangerous and otherwise impossible now.

Rustling leaves around him moved as a strong burst of wind hit against the marsh trees. Whipping his hair around his face the gust of cold air pinched through his clothes causing him to shiver. Gamzee pressed himself against the branch digging his claws into the rough bark as it bounced. This kept up for about a moment, and in that time the capricorn waited patiently for the air current to slow. As the breeze died down a familiar sound gradually grew within ear shot.

Now fully distracted from his thoughts the clown grinned, listening to the growing sweet sound that filled his ears. The sweet sound of voices. Shifting Gamzee leaded forward looking down at the path the approaching trolls followed.

Crunching under way the padded sound of footsteps seemed to echo. Muffled by the rustling leaves and still blowing wind, though Gamzee could still hear them clearly. Slowly the silhouetted forms became visible. Trotting through the dark, chatting to each other in such happy tones the three forms came into sight. The subjugglator blinked as the three below laughed.

Wait, all three were laughing? That didn't seem motherfucking right.

As much as he would like to believe his karbro was feeling comfortable enough to laugh, it was unlikely. Karkat rarely ever laughed. And as of late the cancer had been under stress, with addition of their new companion that beautiful sound would not be heard anytime soon. Gamzee had only heard it a few times before, but the sound was so motherfucking beautiful he could never forget it. When his brother laughed it was always a short moment in time, like the most beautiful of melodies the noise was sweet and smooth so much like honey, it filled the clown with warmth to know his brother felt comfortable and trusted him enough to let his emotions show. Even if it happened so rarely.

Compared to that special sound the laugher below him was just motherfucking hideous.

The trolls below him were not the ones he traveled with, and certainly none that could ever compare to his best friend.

Pulling back the capricorn once again pressed himself against the bark. Watching the unknown trolls tensely as they drew closer. Their voices grew in volume as they stopped just under the very tree he was in. Peering over the edge Gamzee memorized their features.

All three of them looked to be around eight to seven sweeps of age, still small enough in size to be a big giveaway. If the three of them lived accordingly then it was likely that either their ancestors or lusii -whichever were their chosen guardians- lived nearby.

Motherfuck. . .

Stealing a glance at forest around him the jugglo cursed. If they were passing through -or even if they lived here-then their campsite-or hive-would be up here in the trees. Snapping his head back Gamzee forced himself to observe the others more closely. The first one he noticed had long glossy black hair, in smooth waves her hair fell adoring and contemplating her cured horns, wearing a simple black dress laced with deep maroon. It was easy to tell what class she was.

With a small smile the low-blood turned to her companion, giggling.

The second female stood tall, her short hair curving upwards giving her sharp horns a look of grace. Just as the first low-blood wore colors reflecting her maroon blood, the others did the same. The clothes of the taller adorned her frame with a strong sense of style layered in rare jade green.

The jade-blood smirked, speaking in a teasing tone as she threw a question at their third companion. With dual horns and dual flashing colored eyes, the only male of their group turned to face the jade blood grinning. At this point Gamzee was only guessing what their expression were, after all he could only see the tops of heads right now. The general shape and size of the groups horns was the most visible trait really noticeable from this height.

Gripping the branch tightly the capricorn stared down as the trio interacted with each other. Words muffled by space in between them, Gamzee was unable to hear their word clearly enough to understand them.

The temptation to use his chucklevudoo was growing, however . . .

Something told him this would be a bad idea.

The clown watched intently as the group passed, making their way along the path. Sitting up he watched their forms grow smaller. The dual horned motherfucker turned in the direction of his companions speaking something the jugglo was incapable of hearing.

Feeling as though he messed something important, a feeling of urgency over came him.

. . .

Squinting his eyes the subjugglator tried to make sense of the sudden feeling that rushed over him. Watching the space the disappearing form had been, he suddenly felt as though time was running out.

He really needed to find his best-friend . . .

. . .

And he need to find him NOW!

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Swaying the towering trees rustled, bending to the flow of the cold wind that moved them. The native lusii scrambled up the rough bark disturbed by the noise of young trolls. Wearily they watched the intruders, some having the responsibility of the care for their charges wigglers-they couldn't afford to be lenient. Twitching in their hiding places they watched as one of the smaller of the intruders creeped forward ahead of the following duo.

Pulling herself over yet another exceedingly large root the olive-blood hopped over the next entanglement of roots, grinning as the mud and dry leaves crunched underway as her feet made contact with the ground. Twirling about Nepeta watched her brother interact with longtime friend. Oh gosh, she hoped they would learn to get along. At the moment they seemed to be getting along just fine, but maybe it was just her hopeful optimism talking.

Ever since she and Equius had joined the traveling duo the atmosphere had been tense. Especially with the subjugglator around. Frowning the olive thought about his unusual aggressive behavior. At least according to Karkat it was unusual. Apparently Gamzee was normally calm and playful, Nepeta found this hard to believe of course. All her life her mother and sire had taught her that the jugglo's under the Grand Highblood's rule were foul, sadistic and had a just unstoppable force of nature when it came to destruction.

Equius seemed to think that Gamzee was of direct descent to the Grand Highblood himself, and if she were being honest with herself she would rather not believe this. Unfortunately this seemed to be the truth, and Gamzee's aggressive behavior could be explained this way, but then she would have to discredit her brothers words.

Karkat trusted the clown, and strangely enough the subjugglator never acted aggressive toward him ether. Disciple never said anything about how complicated the indigo-capricorn blood-line was, and yet here was her brother trusting one on a leave that no one had ever reached with a high-blood so far above them before.

Gosh, this was so confusing.

And the strangest fact of all was that she was starting to believed Gamzee could be trusted too. Even after he was so mean to Equius, installing so much concern in her at the thought that it was only the sagittarius the capricorn didn't like.


	4. Sick Mind

Karkat shivered as the cold wind blew yet a third time that night. Swearing under his breath the cancer glared up at the sky. Daring the weather to change in anyway whatsoever to get any windier or otherwise.

 

"Low-blood, you have yet to answer . . . my question."

 

This cold draft was bothering him more then it should really and he didn't think any other troll of any other blood color would notice. A quick glance in the leo's direction told him that even if she had noticed she wasn't reacting in any way. Equius's blood was already cold so he probably wouldn't notice if someone froze him over.

 

"Mutant . . ."

Hearing that word Karkat's blood-pusher stilled. That one word most hated in the world. His emotion towards that very word varying between fear and hurt. The Fear of being judged. And the hurt that his mere existence was considered a crime. That his mare existence was a unforgivable sin. Something he had no control over, something his ancestor did. Snapping back in anger he forced his feelings down.

"What!?"

The blue-blood looked at him sternly. "I will not be ignored low-blood, now answered my question."

Snorting Karkat ignored the demanding tone. After being called that, he really didn't want to talk. However that fear was still there, and he knew his next words would come back bite him, but what choice did he have?

"Fine ... if you really must know, I met Gamzee one and a half sweeps ago in the town of Sand and Zephyr. Happy now? God."

Glaring at Equius for a moment the cancer turned to look in the direction Nepeta was currently heading. He quickly followed her pace climbed over the roots not bothering to stop as he noticed the blue-bloods hesitance. He just didn't want to be anywhere near that blue-blood anymore. With that damn fear growing he was afraid it would show.

 

His nerves were being trampled on and they were just about to break. After that long talk with Gamzee, and the excessive traveling his stress levels were just pilling up. Why did that clown have to choose now to run of through the trees? God, he wanted so much to just have some alone time with him. He really needed that feeling jam. To make matters worse, it was getting colder and colder and nobody was noticing, the weather was against him now it seemed. It wasn't has though he was prepared for something like this. Sure he had heard in some sweeps it got colder then others but he had never experienced it before.

 

When the world was out to cull him, he couldn't pack for everything, he had to be prepared to run at a moments notice. Never had he any need to prepare for cold weather so it never crossed his mind, and he never packed for it.

Shivering he nearly coughed.

Why did it have to be so fucking cold, or better yet why was no-one noticing?!

Damn it!

 

"You know what, let's stop."

 

As soon as these word left his mouth the small group stopped. Blinking in confusion Nepeta looked towards him.

 

"What? Why?"

 

Scowling Karkat glared at the the trees above him as they swayed with the wind. "Just look. The wind is practically blowing the fucking trees down. We've been traveling all night, who knows where Gamzee is, and frankly I'd rather find shelter before whatever storm is coming hits and we get trapped under those things!"

 

The blue-blood sweated as he thought about what the mutant said. The high-blood was out there somewhere, what if they went too far and left the high-crowned subjugglators descendant behind? No. This simply will not due.

 

Out of the corner of Equius eyes he saw the look of worry on his longtime friend's face. She was not worried about the high-blood though. And he could see that. What she was worried about was the possibility of a storm. Ever since their wiggler days she had always been terrified of the loud noise that came with such weather, up until this point his thoughts had been on the high-blood and the mutant who he traveled with.

Oh lord, how could he forget about Nepeta's safety like that. The steps he had taken to regain Gamzee's favor would have been for naught if it meant that Nepeta didn't feel safe.

Watching her surroundings carefully Nepeta tried to keep her voice calm. "You think, a s-storm might come?"

"Sounds about motherfucking right."

Jumping both the leo and cancer whipped around towards the noise startled. The blue-blood nearly lost all color in his face as he tried to reclaim a sense of calm to hid the over bear sense of shock.

Sighing in relief Karkat grabbed the clown by the sleeve. "Fuck! Gamzee, stop doing that!"

After much effort the group manged to make their way up the towering tree. Stumble upon it the capricorn insisted that it would be the safest place to be in storm. Karkat had the most trouble climbing the thing though, as it was so monstrously over grown it could hardly be called a tree. Slipping nearly a dozen times and with much protest from Karkat the group reformed around the cancer to insure he didn't fall to doom. After all Gamzee wasn't going to let his best friend fall, no matter how stubborn the motherfucker was. Nepeta found getting up such hight easy and so after she helped Equius up the few times when he need it, she then found her self alone with the jugglo has they waited for their respected friends.

Feeling uncomfortable she fidgeted. She wasn't sure how to interact with clown and up until this point the both of them had been keeping their distance form each other. Not wanting to bring his attention directly to focus on her, from the corner of her eyes she watched him as discreetly as possible.

His face was focus in concentration, and although she had noticed before, sometime between train ride and here he had smeared on what look like wait face paint. Like when she had first seen him the white paint look neglected as though he didn't put much care into its preparation, it almost seemed to have this discreet mocking edge to it. Like he was mocking other jugglo's who wore it, but that couldn't be right. Could it?

Those indigo eyes were sharp, she noticed, has his gaze fell on every thing below unrelenting and merciless. Those pools of indigo held so much depth, such a powerful edge to them. And now they were locked on her.

She wanted to look away, his eyes held so much power. She could almost see his thoughts hidden so deeply. At this vary moment she realized something. Her ancestors had been right about a lot of things, but still the unpredictability of life was just that, unpredictable. And thats just how his bloodline was, yes they could be really mean sometimes, but they never acted without thought. There was so much intelligence in that gaze, he was aware of the effect he had on her. No doubt his ancestor was the same way, the Grand Highblood must scheme and plan out his acts. And Gamzee knew it, but he also knew something his ancestor didn't.

He knew of the power they held, and what they could do, and what he could do to them.

Now she knew why she and Equius were still alive. All the actions Gamzee took were done with thought and care for Karkat. Her long lost brother thought to be long dead by both her and her ancestors, was all the jugglo cared about.

He was giving them a chance.

How she came to this conclusion she didn't know, now of course there was the slim chance that she could be wrong, but somehow she didn't believe there was anyway she could be.

"The first place is just all up and above here. The next bitch is a bit higher up."

Nepeta shook her head to clear them from her thoughts as she heard the other speak. Slowly the corners of her lips curved upwards into a soft smile.

"How about Equius and I take the one closer to the ground? That way you see more from above."

There was a short pause as clown looked at her, his gaze intense yet she found she wasn't afraid anymore. Nodding his head once he leaped to the next branch just above them. She watched him climb up the tree then pause to wait for them.

Turn her attention back towards Equius and Karkat she smiled.

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Snarling the jugglo lunged at his foe. Tackling the adult troll with surprising force, twisting around in the heat of battle the adult gripped his arm in a vice grip in an attempt to hold him still. Bringing his legs up in one smooth motion, Gamzee used the force of his opponent's fall to his advantage, kicking against the larger troll's chest he launched himself back into the air. Landing with brutal force on the side of a tree the capricorn tackled the closest one in his way, this time aiming for the motherfuckers neck.

Unable to dodge his pending doom the capricorns foe fell to ground, blood splattering against the surrounding tree roots in a horrific display of color.

Dodging a blow one minute the clowns eyes widened in shock as a strong arm wrapped around his neck locked in a death grip. Overcoming his shock just in time to be thrown across the clearing, hitting a tree with a resounding crack. He pulled himself to his feet, just in time for a great force to slam into his side. Pain immediately spread across his chest and down his torso. Twisting he thrashed and bucked; ignoring his pain, he tried to dislodge his captor as the other remaining adults approached him. He could hear the clear sound of a weapon being shifted and he nearly panicked, kicking at the low-bloods kneecap, the approaching adult fell back grunting in pain. Reaching around he clawed at the face of the poor fool that held him.

Earning the clown a scream.

Griping his club tightly he jumped into the air, disappearing in the nearby trees he waited in tense silence. The slow steps of his pursuers sounded as they drew closer. Stalking along the branch he perched on, he braced his muscles waiting for the motherfuckers below to turn the fuckaround. The leader of the group paused, holding his hand out signally for the group to stop, their leader scanned the trees. Tensely he watched the shadows move. Then his narrowed dim orange eyes meet two orbs of indigo.

Anther body fell...

Ducking down he stepped back as a long blade came down just were his head used to be. Spinning low to the ground he kicked. Stumbling back his second pursuer turned back around lunging at the jugglo aiming to skewer him through that fucking long blade of his.

Snarling as the sharp weapon cut him across the cheek the jugglo flash-stepped to the right rolling to left as yet anther low-blood attempted to pin him to the ground from behind. A scream echoed through the trees as yet anther body fell.

 

Again and again in a locked dance with death, he lunged mercilessly tearing at soft flesh. Until finally the last adult troll went limp.

 

Panting the capricorns eyes held a spark of insanity, slouching the clown grinned wickedly, running his purple tongue over his blood splattered lips and fangs. He was now covered in those colorful hues, his clothes had gained a large hole exposed the opened wounds that covered his torso and chest. He was bleeding, yes, but his pain was numbed by the desire to protect his brother. The filth that covered him held no importance.

His laughter stopped as quickly as it came, there not twenty feet away was the maroon-blood he saw not more then six days before.

She stared at him in horror, her eyes wet with dark red tears as she took in the bodies of those that she no doubt knew well. He watched her as she clinched her fists, her fearful gaze turned defiant. She now glared determined to avenge her lost consorts.

 

Baring his sharp fangs in a wide grin the clown dipped his head. Stepping towards the maroon-blood his eyes flashed with rage as his resolve became clear. He couldn't wait any longer, with each passing minute his karbro grew sicker and sicker. Sending the blue-blood and kitten out to fetch medicine had been a mistake. They hadn't returned by day four, his brother was losing it fast, he had to risk the danger of leaving his bro to the cold because of their stupidity.

 

After quickly traveling a days time by way of trees he finally tracked down the motherfuckers he seen earlier that week. Just as he predicted, they lived high up within the marsh canopy, leaving the trees to be the only safe way up or down. Conveniently the adults were busy doing whatever it is that adult trolls do and those his age were napping, giving him the perfect opportunity to search the place for medication. Unfortunately he wasn't very good at the whole stealing thing and was seen just as he left.

 

The fuckers now dead were the unlucky few who choose to follow him this far. Now that he was almost back to tree he left his brother at he couldn't afford the risk, these motherfuckers were getting far too close.

 

Dilated indigos eyes flashed as he came to a stop in front of the ram-horned maroon-blood, she flinched baring her own teeth in silent threat, the capricorn stood tall staring down at the low-blood before him. Looking her straight in the eye he then twisted his horns skyward throwing his head back: Well, what the motherfuckare you waiting for? Come at me, bitch!

 

She yelled out an enraged cry, sparking her telepathic powers she lunged at him. Use all her energy in every blow even as tears streamed down her face, she too dance with death. Side stepping Gamzee jumped back as her energy burned at his heels. Flaring out her energy she shoved the capricorn back, aiming to crush his skull.

Missing the blow by an inch the capricorn swung his club hitting the maroon-bloods ribcage. With half pained half enraged cry she fell to the ground. Snapping his attention directly on her form as she fought to sit upright; the clowns chucklevudoo sprang to life, spearing into the low-bloods mind gripping it tightly. She struggled, her telepathic flaring out in an instinctive attempt to extinguish the overbearing threat.

Her energy was building up too fast, heating up her think-pan to dangerous levels, Gamzee didn't need to do anything more as she worked herself into unconsciousness.

He stepped forward, relaxing his shoulder he kneeled down. Sinking his claws into her scalp, he lifted her head up. Dried trails of tears still falling down her face.

The snapping of twigs echoed throughout the marsh parsing into his ears, jerking back the capricorn released his hold on the maroon-blood. Quickly he turned towards the rest of the bodies laying across the clearing, dashing forward he picked up the bag of herbs he dropped, he checked them over and then double checked them again just to be sure. Leaping back into trees he flash-stepped away paying no attention to the worried cries echoing through the night as the girl's companions found her.

 

So cold . . .

 

No . . .

 

Too hot . . .

 

His body ached, he thinkpan felt fuzzy, and he couldn't think straight. His thought jumping from one topic to an other each lasting a shorter amount of time then the first. It was hard to concentrate and he knew it was a matter of time before he lost consciousness again. Trembling the cancer drew a shaky breath as a wave of cold air ranked across his skin, sinking ice hard shards with merciless hooks into his nonexistent wounds.

Feeling clammy and far too cold he shifted seeking out the warmth that had covered him before only to be met with the unbearable cold. He could hardly breathe with breath he took, pain filled his lungs in place of much need air. In turn causing him to cough and sputter. Weakly Karkat peeled his eyes opened. Seeking the comforting vision of the troll that he had long since learned to trust.

Dim light drifted through the gaping hole directing ahead. The carved out walls around the room spun blurring together in a disarray of colors and faded light. The imposing shape of the clown nowhere in sight.

Again Karkat tried to move. Failing to so much as to move his left his arm the cancer allowed his arms to go limp at his side. Where . . . where was Gamzee . . . ?

He was just here . . . wasn't he? Oh god, was he finally losing his mind? Had he been hallucinating this whole time? This fever was just melting his think-pan wasn't it. How much of this perceived reality was real anyway, for that matter how much of this was just his think-pan making things up in a delusional state-

 

Where . . . where was he going with this?

 

Damn it . . . he never felt so helpless. Movement was impossible. So damn weak. Nauseous, his vision was blurred his head was stuck in a thick fog. How was it possible to feel so cold yet so warm at the same time. He felt so vulnerable just movement alone hurt … how much would it take for some-one to finish him off? He could hardly move let alone breathe. His chest hurt with each breath, his nose was stuffed leaving him panting for air. They won't even have to slit his throat, they could just suffocate him.

If anyone came here upon their hiding place, he wouldn't be-able to run.

He would be culled . . . that is if he didn't die of this illness first. . .

The passage of time confused him, he kept falling in and out of sleep. Each time he awoke he felt just a little more frightened and confused, somewhere deep in his think-pan he knew that either one he was dieing or two he was dieing.

Forgetting almost each time that Gamzee wasn't here, and in this thoughts place the he just a little bit more useless, defenseless and just all around more vulnerable, adding additional stress to his already exhausted body.

Once again he felt himself losing consciousness . . .

Wait . . . What . . . what was that noise? Shifting, it sounded like claws scraping against rough wood. Cloths, rustling fabric rubbing against bark.

 

Movement.

He felt movement.

Weakly blinking awake Karkat's eyes searched the den warily, holding back a cough he refocused his blurred vision on the form now moving towards him. Shuttering in a breath the cancer shifted his arms twisting his body to lay on his belly, weakly pushing himself up. Pain ranked across his side as he fell unable to keep him self upright. The figure moved suddenly, quickly dashing forward.

 

A small yelp escaped his lips as the cancer felt strong arms wrap around him. Too weak to struggle his body went limp. Whimpering he dared to look at the figure now holding him completely at this unknown trolls mercy.

 

The blurring figures form moved, holding him close with expert care the unknown troll slowly repositioned him so he was siting upright. Now leaning against the trolls cool chest he was final able to recognize him.

 

"G-Gamzee . . ."

 

"shoosh . . . right here best-friend."

 

The cancer opened his mouth meaning to so say something, but his throat was dry and soar. His voice cracked coming out in meaningless noise-

 

"shooosh . . . motherfucker don't talk. Here eat this right up it will make you feel better... shoooosh-"

 

Holding out his hand the capricorn supported the nubby-horned trolls head, mumbling comforting sounds into the smaller trolls audio sponge. Relaxing his already limp body Karkat weakly scupped up the herbs. Staring at the leaves as his vision turned them into doubles, opened his mouth. He shoved the leave down his throat, swallowing the dry herbs he bit back a cough.

 

Shivering the cancer leaned against the clown holding him closing his eyes . . .

 

Gamzee watched the rise and fall of his brother chest as he fell asleep. Sighing he gently placed his brother on the ground, moving slowly he covered his brother the best he could. The quickly changing weather had been the cause of this disaster, warm-blooded trolls would undoubtedly have trouble adjusting to sudden cold. Karkat was a mutant, and this made him more vulnerable to temperature changes as well as a shit ton of other things. His core temperature was higher then any motherfucker out and yet that flame was easily swayed. Immediately guilt overcame the subjugglator, he had forgotten his bro weakness. Forgotten what he needed to protect.

His bro spirt burned so bright it was hard to think sometimes. The brightest of sparks burns for so short a time. Burning through the darkest room, getting lost in such beauty was all too easy. Dazzled by the light a motherfucker would forget that there was such little time left for that beautiful star. Ignorantly those across the spectrum were so blinded by the dark they failed to recognized such majesty when it burned directly in front of them.

How could any motherfuckerwish to extinguish, to slay something so precious?!

Already growing the rage nearly consumed him, his chucklevudoo having not returned to dormancy snapped to attention sending the clown into a state of hyper awareness. Such blasphemy! Those motherfuckers would pay for their ignorance. The whole governing body of Alternina will burn to the ground for suffering they have caused. Suddenly aware of more then he be, he glared at the marshland outside as ice gently descended form the sky. Shifting the capricorn covered the cancers body fully, protectively shielding the smaller from the glaring cold outside, form the invisible enemies that lay just below the tree line and all the world around them.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

After a long night she had final manged to find her way back without alerting the neighboring group of her presence, Equius was unable to follow her however. Karkat was sick and she need to hurry back get to him the medicine in time. Gamzee had sent them off five day ago! Five days was a afoul long time, but of course something had to happen. Both she and Equius had gotten caught by a traveling band of adults, who were apparently following someone.

Upon seeing the her they insisted she and Equius stay with them, the group was of many trolls of different shades of green from lime to jade. The group was friendly enough and offered them food and herb, but Nepeta couldn't help thinking that their generosity was fake. Just as she feared, they later revealed they couldn't let her or Equius leave. Their reasoning? Well it was disturbing to say the lest...

'You, have been marked...' Their leader said, she then looked at the younger trolls with a rather creepy grin she pointed a bony finger at Nepeta. She turned towards the sagittarius, her facial expression flipped from happy to grim.

'And you. You have been targeted!' The strange elder raised her arm above her head, clapping her hand together she chanted a prayer, then sweeping around in a shift motion the alpha loudly proclaimed: 'These two wigglers have been claimed by the one we seek! The Mirthless Messiah has returned!'

The Mirthless Messiah? Didn't she mean the MirthfulMessiah? Nepeta didn't know much about the subjugglos cult, no-one really knew anything important but the cult followers themselves. However there were rumors, the general publics knowledge was little and then some, but the word going around was all she knew and never had she heard of the Mirthless Messiah.

However the fact that this group of trolls knew about- no, were apart of the cult that Grand Highblood lead meant that if they figured out who she was related to then she would be in danger. Or maybe, they already knew . . . Staying with this group . . . Nepeta realize would mean her death. Waiting for the right time to leave was beyond painful, if she and Equius escaped too soon they would get caught, if they escaped too late Karkat could die. He was sick and here she was stuck with the cult that followed the most dangerous troll alive.

She manged to escape somehow -it was miracle really- however at some point in her rush to ascend she lost track of Equius.

She was beyond worried, but Equius would want her to be safe. He was a strong troll, he would find her again, or at lest, she hoped he would...

No!

He will find his back. He will!

Clawing at the bark the olive-blood scrambled up the tree. Pulling herself over the last branch she waited to catch her breath. Panting she climbed through the large opening. Cat-like eyes darted around the den, before landing on the larger form at the far end. Blinking the leo nervously stepped farther inside.

A low rough sound rang through the room, Nepeta blood-pusher stilled.

"Gamzee? It's me . . ."

The growl quieted, the capricorn narrowed his glowing eyes looked at her. He shifted raising head, he sat upright not moving to far from Karkat's sleeping form. The leo paused, watching the clown with wide eyes as her gaze locked the blood stains that covered his shirt.

Stuttering she swallowed down her shock, pulling herself together she tried to ignore her steadily growing fear. "Is he alright? Is Karkat..."

" . . . chill sis, he is just all up and getting his rest on . . . he's going better now . . . What the motherfuck took you so long?" The jugglo rumbled relaxing his shoulders to settle back down.

 

"Sorry! Equius and I ran into some really creepy people on the way back. We got caught and- they started talking about a messiah then- "

A low growl interrupted her sentence. Nepeta clapped her mouth shut.

"They didn't hurt you none, did they?"

"n-no." She meekly stuttered.

 

The clown intense gaze was starting to drive her up the wall, her body tensed as he stared at her. Moving to the side his sharp indigo eyes never left her own, tilting his head to the side he gestured for her to come closer.

She stepped forward then stopped as the clown moved waiting for her to settle in next to her brother. Wait, did this mean . . . he trusted her? Biting her lip, the olive-blood lay down next to Karkat. Moving slowly in caution not wanting to wake the cancer up or disturb the indigo-blood that watched her carefully. Lifting her hand she felt Karkat's forehead. Nepeta sighed in relief. Good, his temperature had gone down.

Looking over Karkat she glanced back at jugglo. "I found him some medicine, but those creeps wouldn't let us leave. We manged to escape, however I lost Equius on the way out . . . I don't knew were he is now-" She blurted, complying with the sudden urge to speak.

The clown closed his eyes for a moment, blinking them open he turned towards the den exist.

 

"It will a few days for karbro to recover enough to travel again. We'll all up'n wait until then, can't risk any longer with those motherfucker about."


End file.
